


花的物语（Flower story）

by nameisyouka



Category: youkaworks, 防弹少年团, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, jinkook - Freeform, namkook, nammin, 南国cp, 南旻cp, 珍果cp
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameisyouka/pseuds/nameisyouka
Summary: 主南国，副珍果、南旻人物关系：田柾国、金南俊、金硕珍三人同读一间学校，关系比较亲密。金南俊与朴智旻、田柾国与金硕珍，各自是发小关系。故事走向：田柾国暗恋金硕珍，金南俊暗恋朴智旻。因两个人双双没得到彼此的最爱，借助一次醉酒机会而发展成为炮友关系。因后来田柾国告白成功而与金硕珍双双一起到国外生活，也隔断了两个人的秘密关系。而金南俊的发小朴智旻回国，两个好友的远去，随口答应了朴智旻对他的告白。几年后，因一次工作，金南俊又遇上了田柾国，隐藏在他心底里的感情开始慢慢爆发出来，他对田柾国的占有欲比几年前要强很多。田柾国以为金南俊回来找他只是单方面想继续炮友关系，半推半就也就恢复了，可自己却越陷越深，甚至不满足关系仅限于此，两个人的心思也越来越明显，可谁也还是没有捅破这道防线。直至朴智旻发现了他们俩的关系，并且三番五次地提醒着金硕珍，四个人本来和谐的关系，瞬间被打破。结果却不是往正确的方向走，四个人除了金南俊与田柾国，关系还是持续着，金南俊还是朴智旻的恋人，田柾国还和金硕珍一起同居……最后，田柾国与金南俊这两个错的时间遇上对的人，究竟到最后会在一起吗？





	1. Chapter 1

**Flower story #001**

**防弹高校有两大花美男校草，并且两个人的关系也是特别地让人眼馋。一位是拥有贵族气息、待人温柔体贴的大暖男金硕珍，另外一位便是拥有一双水灵灵的大圆眼、看着乖巧可爱让人想要认领回家的邻家弟弟田柾国。**

**很不巧的是，他们的父母也是互相认识的老邻居了。所以，他们两人的关系比想象的还要深。**

**今天晚上因为金硕珍的父母出差去了，没有人做饭而交付给田柾国的妈妈帮忙添一个人份的晚饭，然后一放学就和田柾国回去田家了。**

**看着两个人背影的同学们都羡慕极了。**

**田妈妈与田柾国和金硕珍对着坐，看着自己的儿子吃得很香还很没有食相，摇了摇头不看自己的儿子，转过头去看吃得香但是特别端庄优雅的金硕珍，笑得比看见自己的儿子还要灿烂。**

**“硕珍啊，田妈妈做的菜还喜欢吗？”**

**金硕珍一听见田妈妈在跟自己说话，本来要夹肉的手停了下来，让田柾国给抢先夹走了。**

**“诶、诶，小国，吃得慢点，你看看你吃得成什么样子了？”**

**田柾国吃了块肉，憋了憋嘴不开心，但是还是继续吃，仿佛没当回事。**

**“田妈妈做菜永远都这么好吃！”**

**这个时候金硕珍适时地接上话，田妈妈也没在意看自己的儿子了，反而是跟金硕珍聊了起来。**

**“好吃就多吃点，不够吃田妈妈还可以做一点。”**

**“不用了，不用了，经常来你们家蹭饭，真的是不好意思了。”**

**“没关系，爸爸妈妈工作辛苦不都是为了你吗？你看看小国的爸爸也是经常出差，都多久没有回家了呢。”**

**话题聊开来了，田妈妈就开始八卦些事了。而在这个时候，田柾国的手机响起来短信提醒的声音。金硕珍看了一眼田柾国正想要看手机短信，就默默地走去厨房那边看，而田妈妈就开口问金硕珍。**

**“硕珍啊，听你妈妈说有谈到对象了？”**

**金硕珍一时之间不知道该说些什么才好，只是稍微有些害羞也有些尴尬地挠了挠头，在长辈面前聊这个，感觉有点奇妙。**

**“对啊，不过对方是外校的。”**

**然后田妈妈八卦了很多有关金硕珍对象的事情，金硕珍也都一一回答，就连田柾国是什么时候吃完饭，出门了都不知道。**

**金硕珍最后还是帮忙收拾东西、洗涮碗盘之后才回到自己的家里。临走之前还听见田妈妈对田柾国的一声抱怨。**

**“这孩子真的是没大没小的，出个门也不说一声。”**

**金硕珍听完之后对田妈妈笑了一下。**

**其实，田柾国是听到金硕珍在说他对象的事情，那条短信不过是一些垃圾信息。他是听到他们讨论这个，实在是受不了才出了门的。**

**没有错，田柾国喜欢金硕珍，一直都是。可是他知道金硕珍只是把他当作弟弟那样看待，这也让他一直都不敢表明自己的心意。**

**他一直就这样漫无目的地走在大街上，忽然手机响起了来电铃声。**

**“怎么了？”**

**“没有，只是想找你而已。”**

**“那晚点见，老地方。”**

**打电话来的人是金南俊，他是学校里的学生会会长，因为跟金硕珍的关系比较好，自然地两个人也就认识了。**

**不过，一次不小心的经历，让他们有了一段不可告人的暧昧关系。而且，这也算是一个学生在偷尝禁果。**

**那次本来是金硕珍约他们三人一起去喝酒的，金硕珍跟金南俊都能喝酒了，但是田柾国还未成年，理应是不该碰酒类的。不过他们都觉得喝一点点也不算什么，就让田柾国喝一杯就好了。**

**可金硕珍那次临时有事，没能赴约。然而还未知情的金南俊与田柾国一直在举杯欢饮，田柾国连金硕珍的量都喝了，但其实也只不过是有点微醉，金南俊也是。大概是有点兴奋吧，但是大家的意识都还是很清醒。**

**金南俊看见田柾国这么能喝不禁露出一丝笑容，田柾国在看到金南俊这个微笑之后，也不知道是不是喝了酒的关系，居然自动上前去亲了一口金南俊的嘴唇，而金南俊其实也是很震惊的，犯人却好像什么也没发生一样，亲完就坐到了一边去。**

**不过这时接到了金硕珍的电话，金硕珍告诉了金南俊，自己不能来了，就叫金南俊送田柾国回家，金南俊看见瘫坐在一边扭来扭去很不安稳的田柾国，顿时觉得很可爱。**

**“硕珍哥不能来了，我送你回家吧。”**

**轻轻地抚摸了一下田柾国的头发，想要叫田柾国起来，而田柾国斜眼看了金南俊一下，这个眼神让金南俊有点费解。**

**“那就走吧。”**

**田柾国浑身上下都散发着心情不悦的信息，金南俊在猜是不是因为金硕珍说不来的关系，一直在后面观察着田柾国的一举一动。**

**“不是说要送我回家的吗，车呢？”**

**金南俊觉得田柾国应该是喝醉了，不禁笑了一下。大家都还是学生，哪里来的车子呢？况且，喝了酒就不该驾驶车子了。**

**“车子就没有，叫车好了。”**

**金南俊看见田柾国挨着在墙边，他就凑了上去逼近田柾国看，金南俊觉得现在的田柾国不知道为什么比在学校看着更加地好看，就算是学校校草的关系。**

**“还是……不想回家了？”**

**田柾国没听清似的，“嗯？”**

**又凑近了一点，已经挨着田柾国的耳边了，喷洒出来的热气让人觉得耳朵痒痒的，“我说，别回家了，跟我走吧。”**

**田柾国呆愣地看了金南俊一会儿，然后笑了出来，金南俊以为田柾国是在嘲笑他，故作镇定地准备想要说是开个玩笑。**

**“好啊。”**

**听到了并不是预想之中的答案，金南俊也是愣了两秒，不过很快便恢复原样，这次是金南俊主动吻了田柾国。**

**金硕珍便很快地就从田妈妈口中听说，田柾国昨天晚上并没有回家，金硕珍就觉得很奇怪，他明明交代过金南俊，让金南俊送田柾国回家。**

**可是他打了两个人的电话都没有人接听。**

**当金硕珍看见田柾国与金南俊一起出现在学校门口时，他看了一眼金南俊，然后就立刻上前去询问。**

**“小国，田妈妈说你昨天晚上没有回家，田妈妈都快急死了。你昨天晚上去哪儿了？”**

**本来低着头没有什么精神的田柾国，在听到了金硕珍那所谓的友好的关心，心里莫名就来气了。**

**“我去哪里了关你什么事啊？”**

**说完之后田柾国头也不回地走回了自己的课室，金硕珍想要追上去，可是金南俊抓住了他的手臂。**

**“南俊……”金硕珍想了一下，“柾国昨天晚上是跟你在一起吧。”**

**是跟他在一起了，但是并不能够说得具体一点。**

**“你昨天晚上没有来，柾国把你的份儿喝了之后有点醉，我还没问清楚他家里的地址，他就睡过去了。所以只好带他回去我家。”**

**听到了金南俊说的话，也就安心了一点，只是……他要怎么跟田柾国和好呢？**

**金南俊看见金硕珍满是担心的表情，还有刚才田柾国的反应，他觉得自己没有猜错了。**

**田柾国应该是喜欢金硕珍，但是金硕珍是不是喜欢田柾国，还需要继续观察，金南俊用手指捏了几下自己的下巴。**

**中午在金硕珍去找田柾国之前，金南俊先一步将田柾国带去了，他学生会长专属的办公室里面。**

**“我已经解释说了，你是因为喝多了酒有点醉，已经快要睡着，然后我带你回去我家休息了。”**

**“硕珍哥吗？”**

**“嗯。”**

**金南俊将田柾国揽在了怀里，还亲昵地蹭了几下侧脸，伸出舌头开始舔弄田柾国的耳蜗。金南俊见田柾国在发呆，下意识地轻轻笑了一下。**

**“在想硕珍？”**

**田柾国的双眼突然睁大，他喜欢金硕珍的事情，从来都没有跟人说过，理应金南俊是不会知道的，这是怎么被发现的呢？**

**金南俊又怎么可能不知道田柾国的反应，用手摆过了田柾国的脸，手指有些温柔地抚摸着下巴的边角。**

**“你的小心思很容易就猜到了。不过……你现在可是我的了，不管你要想着谁。”**

**一句一句听着金南俊说的话，连金南俊弄开衬衫的纽扣他也没有反抗，任由金南俊怎么摆弄他。**

**“……别跟硕珍哥说……嗯……我喜欢……啊……他的、事……哼嗯……”**

**“你也别跟人说……我们的关系，把腿再张开一点。”**

**田柾国的半个身子都躺着在桌子上面，他眯着双眼、两眼无神地仰视着在他身上的金南俊，只是看着金南俊的嘴巴动来动去，但是他根本就没有听到在说什么。**

**只不过，这一刻他不用因为想着金硕珍而心情不好，他只需要享受现在的欢愉就够了。**

**而金南俊，看着田柾国的表情，只是觉得他在享受着自己带给他的快乐。俯下了身子，金南俊开始舔吻着田柾国的肌肤，这样让两具躯体更加地贴紧着彼此，成为了一道美丽又美好的影子。**


	2. Chapter 2

**花的故事＃002**

**金硕珍找遍了所有田柾国会出现的地方，就是没有找到他。最后要放弃的时候，经过了田柾国的课室发现田柾国坐在了自己的位置上面。他记得刚才一下课就来这里了，但是田柾国的同学说田柾国早就不见人了。但是既然现在在这里，金硕珍当然是叫了一声田柾国。**

 

**“小国。”**

**田柾国听到了有人在叫他，回过头来看见是金硕珍，他手握着笔，紧紧地抓了下笔之后，决定还是起身去金硕珍那边。**

**“硕珍哥。”**

**“南俊都告诉我了，你也真是的，也不跟我说一声，这样我也好跟田妈妈交代啊。”**

**田柾国扯了扯嘴角，没有什么心思再去听金硕珍说的话。**

**“就说这个事吗？没有什么事的话……我先回去上课了。”**

**一见田柾国这样的反应，金硕珍有点急了。**

**“等一下……还有几分钟才上课。小国，我昨天晚上没有跟你们喝酒，你是不是在生我的气？”**

**田柾国紧握着拳头，强忍着自己的情绪，努力挤出了一点笑容，试图让自己友善一点。**

**“我没有在生气。”**

**“那就好，小国别生气了，快去上课吧。”**

**田柾国看着金硕珍的背影，直到金硕珍的身影拐了弯消失在走廊中，才回去课室里面。**

**“田妈妈，我回去了。”**

**“嗯，回去早点休息。”**

**“知道了。”**

**关上了门，金硕珍一直在想，田柾国怎么会一声不吭地就出门了。现在要不要打个电话问一下田柾国呢？金硕珍觉得还是算了，田妈妈都没有担心，那就不管了。**

**这时，电话铃声响起，金硕珍看了一下备注，便笑了笑接了了电话。**

**“喂？小妍。”**

**田柾国来到了跟金南俊见面的地方，是一家酒店。每次双方要求见面，就会来这里。来这里的次数还不多，连前台接待的小姐姐们都认识他了。**

**“金先生已经在上面等您了呢。”**

**“好的，谢谢姐姐。”**

**这么可爱又好看的少年，都不是她们的，兴奋的同时又有些失望。小姐姐们看见田柾国的微笑，就好像吃了什么立刻兴奋了起来。**

**坐上了电梯之后，一下子就到达了所在位置，根本就不用看指示牌，一直走去金南俊在的房间门口前面，点击了门铃，没过几秒门就开了。**

**开门的人正是金南俊，只不过好像在听电话。田柾国看着金南俊，等到金南俊看着他的时候，金南俊可能要田柾国进来。**

**“……嗯……嗯，你先睡觉吧，晚安。”**

**金南俊跟田柾国一样，都有喜欢的人，他们两个在一起发生关系，心却都不属于对方。挂了电话之后，金南俊走到了田柾国的身旁，拥着田柾国入怀，托起了下巴，毫不犹豫地吻住了双唇。**

**一见面就亲热，是他们的相处方式，什么话都不用说，全都用肢体接触来表达。他们这样的关系，在别人看来，只不过是在偷情而已。但是，对方却都没有拥有着谁，，确实很微妙。但实际上，在不久之后，田柾国已经打算要跟金硕珍坦白自己的感情，不需要再跟金南俊继续这样的关系，也不用把心里的感觉憋得慌。**

**“我喜欢的人，要回来了。”**

**两个人坐在着浴缸里面泡着浴缸，田柾国挨着金南俊的胸膛，泡澡能够缓解压力，也可以使人放松，这也是为了接下来的事情热个身。**

**听到金南俊忽然说一句，田柾国随即便问，“然后呢，要跟他告白？”**

**金南俊一边揉弄弄着田柾国胯间的巨物，一边柔声地对着田柾国的耳朵回答，“还不清楚，有可能会告白。”**

**“……嗯哼……哼……”田柾国在忍着自己的欲望，自己也伸手覆盖着金南俊的揉弄他巨物的手，”……你这样……优柔寡断的，喜欢的人会跑掉……”**

**“是吗？”**

**感觉泡得差不多了，金南俊抱起了田柾国，两个人一起起身，把人放到了床铺上面，浴巾一下子就滑下。田柾国用手肘撑着自己的身体，看着正在俯视着他的金南俊，浑身都还冒着热气，身上的水珠也为擦干，因为房间太暗了，他看清楚金南俊的表情。金南俊用一条大腿磨蹭着田柾国的胯间，惹得田柾国颤抖了一下。**

**“张嘴含着它。”**

**金南俊俯下身舔了一下田柾国的嘴唇，田柾国不自觉地张开了嘴，接着金南俊的巨物放大在他的眼前。田柾国也露出了舌头舔了几口马眼，然后抓住了金南俊的巨物，固定好之后，嘴巴再张开了一点，将巨物含进口中。**

**“……嗯唔……嗯唔……”**

**田柾国费力地往上看着金南俊，每次一这样，不用多久金南俊就会像是不受控制一样。不管他有多么地不适，金南俊就是一直不断地，将自己的巨物一路塞入到他的喉咙处。**

**“……哈……小嘴软绵绵了很多……越来越会舔了。”**

**金南俊轻轻地托着田柾国的下巴，好让自己的巨物，越往里面，温热软润的触感，都不想离开了。**

**田柾国咽了一下自己的口水，继续吞吐着金南俊的巨物，过了大概二十分钟左右，金南俊的牛奶喷得田柾国满嘴都是，多余的还沾到了田柾国的脸上。**

**“……啊……”**

**虽然味道是又咸又腥，可田柾国还是吞入了腹中，金南俊满意地帮田柾国擦拭着嘴角。**

**两个人面对着面坐着，简单地做过扩张之后，田柾国稍微抬起了一条腿让穴口露出，金南俊手抓着自己的巨物，在田柾国的穴口处磨了几圈，慢慢地进入。**

**“唔……”**

**田柾国眯着双眼，两手搂着金南俊的颈部，刚进入会有点疼痛，不过在感受到巨物的形状时，整个人兴奋了起来，被填满的感觉，现在此刻没有什么是比这个还要让人兴奋。**

**金南俊看着田柾国享受的样子，抓着田柾国的腰肢就开始了律动。**

**“……啊……哈啊……嗯……啊……”**

**因为田柾国的反应，金南俊也开始兴奋了起来。在意乱情迷的时候，两个人伸出了小舌，与对方共舞。田柾国一边抓着自己的巨物套弄着，一边扭动着腰身跟着金南俊的动作走，金南俊双眼往下一看，田柾国的马眼已经开始溢出白色的牛奶。**

**金南俊开始九浅一深的动作，这让田柾国不断不受控制地尖叫出声。没过多久，两个人都眼神白光一闪，马眼里白色的牛奶不停地踊跃出来。过后，换着不同的姿势又继续了几遍。**

**完事之后，金南俊后拥着田柾国在耳边细声呢喃，只是田柾国的表情有些凝重。金南俊告诉田柾国，这次是他们最后一次以这种方式见面了，以后在学校里面，要恢复以前刚认识的时候。田柾国沉思了一会儿，只回应了一个“嗯”字。**

**两个人都各怀心事地躺着在床的两端，结束了这一晚。**

**天刚亮田柾国就回去了家里，虽然已经在酒店清理过自己了，但是还是想回家再洗漱一下。但在差不多回到家门口前面的时候，看到了金硕珍站着在他们家门口前面。**

**原本等了一晚上都没有等到田柾国回家，金硕珍是睡不着觉了，所以干脆起床等田柾国，在见到田柾国的时候，金硕珍差点捏得田柾国的双肩疼。**

**“小国啊，你昨天晚上怎么吃完饭就悄悄地出门了呢？”**

**田柾国看着金硕珍，然后看了眼放到他肩膀上的金硕珍的手，好像很累似的，直接拍开金硕珍的手就进屋里面。金硕珍看着自己被田柾国拍掉的手，觉得有点不可思议。**

**接下来的几天，金硕珍要么是跟金南俊待在一起，或者就是跟田柾国待在一起，总之要他们三个待在一起的话，气氛好像有点不太对。这天，刚好看见金南俊没什么事情要做，金硕珍就去问了下金南俊。**

**“南俊啊，你跟……小国他，吵架了吗？”**

**“没有。”**

**“是吗？怎么感觉……你们两个怪怪的？”**

**“哥你就别想得太多了。”**

**看见金南俊对他一个灿烂的微笑，就相信了金南俊的话，金硕珍便不再去追问金南俊了。那就只好，问一下田柾国好了，金硕珍这样想着。可是当他找到田柾国的时候，田柾国却在忙着学习的事情。**

**就这样，金南俊跟金硕珍都毕业了，田柾国也升了年级。开始了大学生活的金硕珍，跟金南俊不是同一个学校，也结束了自己的上一段感情，简单点说他跟那位女朋友分手了。虽然已经读大学了，但是金硕珍跟田柾国还是邻居，所以放假的时候，金硕珍还是能够看得见田柾国。只是呢，最近又去找他的时候，田妈妈说田柾国正在为升学做准备，金硕珍想着想着原来田柾国也要读大学了，真是长大了不少。**

**既然是这样，那么金硕珍就先不打扰田柾国了。**

**决定要联络联络一下金南俊，因为毕业以后，大家都没怎么见过面了。打给金南俊的时候，对方爽快地答应赴约，金硕珍这就前去跟金南俊会合。**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flower story #003**

**金硕珍选了一间最近新开的咖啡馆与金南俊见面，当他到达咖啡馆的时候，一眼就看见了金南俊，只是好像在金南俊旁边还坐着一个男孩，看过去好像跟田柾国没相差多少岁。**

**“南俊啊，真是好久不见了。”**

**金南俊正在跟那位男孩有说有笑的，一听到金硕珍的声音便即刻回过头去跟金硕珍打着招呼。**

**“啊，硕珍哥。”**

**一坐了下来，金硕珍便就好奇着金南俊身边的男孩，有点打趣地询问。**

**“南俊啊，这是谁啊？怎么不介绍一下？”**

**金硕珍一这么说，那位男孩便有些害羞地低头笑着，金南俊也是心情很好地对着金硕珍介绍：“他叫智旻，朴智旻。”**

**“啊，智旻你好啊。”**

**金硕珍温柔地笑着大方地伸出了自己手，以示友好。**

**金南俊转过头去对着朴智旻笑了笑，“这位就是经常给你提起的，金硕珍，叫硕珍哥就好了。”**

**“硕珍哥，你好啊。”**

**朴智旻也伸出了手，握了一下金硕珍，大家算是认识了。**

**然后金硕珍暴风询问朴智旻的个人状况，了解到朴智旻是比田柾国大一届的哥哥，比自己小一届的弟弟，然后没头没脑地就蹦出了一句话：“啊，小国现在还在家里为升学考试准备，不然的话可以把他也带来了。”**

**然后金南俊还没有开口说话，朴智旻便抢先说了起来：“小国？南俊哥，是不是你以前经常跟我提起过的另外一个叫‘柾国’的人？”**

**金硕珍不知道这是什么情况，朴智旻居然知道田柾国的存在，可是金南俊的脸色看起来有点奇怪。**

**“哥，你现在跟柾国过得怎么样？”**

**“嗯？我跟小国？还不是跟以前一样，不过啊……自从我毕业了之后，好像小国在学校里面更受欢迎了。”金硕珍无奈地摇着头笑着继续说，“那家伙竟然开始把收到的巧克力，多得要扔给我吃了。”**

**“哇……柾国有这么受欢迎吗？我也好想收巧克力收到要丢掉。”**

**大家被朴智旻这样傻乎乎的话惹得笑出了声，金南俊还假装拍打了一下朴智旻的脑袋，“吃那么多巧克力做什么？吃多了对身体也不好。”**

**可是朴智旻以为金南俊真的要打他，被吓到了之后有点不满地驳回去：“我还要长身体呢！哥你不能这样啊，再打就不能长高了。”**

**金硕珍看着坐在对面的两个人在一边吵吵闹闹。觉得气氛很好的同时，又觉得哪里有点空荡荡的，感觉很奇怪。**

**他在骗金南俊，其实在他们两个毕业之后，田柾国对他的态度好像没有以前那么地好了，他总觉得他与田柾国的距离越来越远了。不，应该是那次田柾国拍掉他手，与金南俊一起会有尴尬的气氛的时候，就觉得自己跟田柾国的距离开始远了。**

**但那到底是什么？金硕珍觉得很奇怪。**

**在他走回家的时候，看见田柾国正一个人坐着在家门前的椅子上面双目无神地发着呆，天色也有点晚了，金硕珍看过去总觉得田柾国的身影有点孤单，他便走上前去。**

**“小国啊，怎么一个人坐着在这里？”**

**田柾国在听到金硕珍的声音之后，才看着金硕珍。**

**“妈妈跟我说，哥你来找我了，我刚复习完，所以就出来去哥的家里找哥，可是金妈妈跟我说你出去了，然后我就在这里等你回来。”**

**听着田柾国说着这一段话，金硕珍不知道为什么听着在心里面有点疼，他立刻抱着田柾国，可是心却更加地疼。他开始害怕，害怕自己的这些感情，但同时也有觉得很开心，开心的事田柾国一直在这里等着他。然后，金硕珍始终都没有控制好自己，把自己累计在心里面的话，说了出来。**

**“小国，我喜欢你，一直都喜欢你。”**

**说出来的时候，他有点后悔了，因为田柾国很久都没有给他反应，可他抱着田柾国抱得更紧了。**

**“没关系的，小国不用喜欢我，小国不用回应我什么。”**

**田柾国听着这些话，本来应该是很开心地笑，只是真的听到了金硕珍说出口的时候，原来是这样的这种感觉，让他现在不知道该用什么来回应金硕珍。等了很久，田柾国都还是没有任何反应，金硕珍也放弃了本来要继续说的话，改口说着一些安抚田柾国的话。**

**“没事的，小国，你真的不用回应哥的，只做你最重要的哥哥就好了。”**

**以为就这样可以结束了，在金硕珍放手准备转身回家的时候，田柾国却突然抓起了他的手。**

**“我们在一起吧。”金硕珍睁大着双眼看向田柾国，只见田柾国眼神很坚定地看着他，“我也……喜欢哥你很久了。”**

**就这样，金硕珍跟田柾国的关系又变回了以前一样了。而且，那天晚上在田柾国说了那句话之后，金硕珍蜻蜓点水式地吻了田柾国，以回应自己答应了田柾国的交往请求。**

**现在，走到了哪里，金硕珍都紧紧地牵着田柾国的手，每当他像是傻子一样回过头对田柾国笑的时候，田柾国也回他一个很好看的微笑。**

**很快地，田柾国也过了升学考试，但是田柾国决定要到国外去年大学，金硕珍也要大学毕业了，他为了能跟田柾国在一起有更多的时间，决定向学校申请当交换生，然后他们两个人便一起去了国外。**

**以为这样就结束的话，那么就错了，这些都只不过是一个开始。**

**金南俊喜欢的人就是朴智旻没错，只是朴智旻回来之后金南俊并没有向朴智旻告白，金南俊也不知道为什么自己就是把告白的话，对朴智旻说不出口。他其实并没有要跟田柾国断绝联系，在那次跟他说喜欢的人要回来之后，金南俊也有再找过田柾国，只是田柾国一直不回复他，令他也不知道要跟田柾国说些什么才好，然后就被金硕珍看到的，觉得两个人的关系变差了。**

**他说的最后一次见面，指的是不想以这种方式再见面了，以后可以正常地见面，简单地聊天也好。**

**可是，田柾国并不是这么认为。**

**田柾国也觉得，只要他一天跟金南俊见面，有可能金南俊就不会跟朴智旻告白，然后那天晚上，田柾国终于都知道了金硕珍的心意之后，决定选择要跟金硕珍在一起，这样的话，也算是帮金南俊去跟自己喜欢的人告白，向前了一大步。**

**然而，谁又知道最后的结果是什么？**

**金硕珍跟田柾国到了国外之后，金南俊知道了他们两个在一起了，朴智旻没有想到原来他们两个人是互相喜欢的，朴智旻替他们高兴，可是金南俊的表情让朴智旻有点看不懂。**

**“南俊哥，硕珍哥跟柾国在一起了，你不觉得这样的事情值得高兴吗？”**

**“你是想喝酒吧？”**

**朴智旻不否认金南俊的话，愉快地跟金南俊举杯，可金南俊脸上的表情还是平平淡淡的。没有表现出很开心，也没有其他表现，朴智旻就当做金南俊这是为了，家里人让他继承公司的问题而苦恼着，并没有什么心思去理会其他事情。**

**到了国外要适应那边的生活节奏，金硕珍也时常给田柾国准备了很多节日一起度过。**

**情人节在那边是过得比较热闹，第一年过的时候，因为人太多了也不知道该要走哪里才好，总是有点扫兴。所以到了第二年，田柾国提议还是不要出去外面了，然后金硕珍就买回来了食材，做了一顿好吃的给田柾国吃。**

**“小国，好吃吗？”**

**“嗯，好吃啊。”**

**金硕珍温柔地着看着田柾国吃饭的样子，而田柾国感受到了金硕珍的目光，便用双眼发出了疑问。**

**“没事，快吃。”**

**吃完饭之后，金硕珍一直抱着田柾国在怀里两个人看着电视，认真地盯着电视的田柾国，并没有发现金硕珍的异样，金硕珍的脑袋微微向前倾，亲昵地蹭着田柾国的侧脸。**

**“小国……”**

**两个人在一起也有两年了，他们当然是发生过关系了，田柾国觉得金硕珍现在就是在给他暗示，只要等他回应，便可继续下一步动作。**

**就这样叫唤田柾国也还是继续盯着电视看，金硕珍便伸手一直游荡着田柾国的腰间，最后伸进了田柾国的裤裆里面，直接抓上了田柾国的性器揉捏着。**

**“嗯……”**

**田柾国小声的嘤咛，金硕珍都听在了耳里，金硕珍便伸出了舌头舔弄着田柾国的耳廓，电视的声音还在响着，金硕珍也继续撩拨着田柾国。**

**“小国，给我好吗？”**

**“……嗯……”**

**得到了允许之后，金硕珍立刻把田柾国转向自己，让田柾国变成了跨坐在他的大腿上面。**

**田柾国双手揽上了金硕珍的颈部，而金硕珍温柔地眯起了双眼微笑着，双手抓着田柾国的两边臀瓣，开始揉捏了起来，田柾国情不自禁地开始扭动着臀部，看着这样妩媚的田柾国，这让金硕珍有些爱不释手了起来。**

**“……嗯，哥……”**

**“现在要叫我‘珍’。”**

**田柾国看着金硕珍露出弄弄笑意的双眼。**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flower story #004**

**朴智旻就喜欢热闹的地方，金南俊是拗不过他才答应一起到外面。因为今天是情人节，外面的气氛都是粉红粉红的，买什么，都是情侣套装。**

**“南俊哥，这里人好多啊。”**

**朴智旻在周围看来看去，手还挽着金南俊的手臂，外面有点寒冷，而将整个身子都靠近金南俊。**

**“人多那就回去吧。”**

**说实在的，金南俊不太喜欢这样的气氛，能在室内坐着何苦出来外面吹着冷风受苦呢？**

**“可是我还有个地方想要去。”**

**“那我去开车吧。”**

**“不用了，走着会暖和一点。”**

**朴智旻看着不是很愿意走动的金南俊，只是笑了笑，拉着金南俊继续往前走着。然后又偷偷地瞄了两眼金南俊，接着又开始说话。**

**“哥，今天是情人节哦。”**

**“嗯。”**

**金南俊一直看着前方，丝毫没有要看朴智旻的意思，但是朴智旻知道金南俊有在听他说话。**

**“情人节的话，哥没有想念的人吗？”**

**思考了一会儿，金南俊说：“没有。”**

**“……是吗？”朴智旻有些不开心地瘪了瘪嘴巴，“可是有我想念的人。”**

**“嗯？”**

**金南俊低下了头看着朴智旻，可朴智旻很快便抬起头对着金南俊灿烂地笑着。**

**“没什么！啊……对了，那个……我……想要跟南俊哥在一起，哥你会不会答应呢？”**

**金南俊瞪大了双眼看着朴智旻，用手轻轻地揉着朴智旻的小脑袋，柔声笑着回答：“会，当然会。”**

**“真的吗？南俊哥最好了……”**

**那一刻，不管自己当时是以什么样的身份，看见朴智旻眼角泛出泪光，金南俊竟不自觉地吻了下去。**

**情人节快乐。**

**在心里面默默地说了这一句话。**

**“嗯唔……唔嗯……嗯、啊……”**

**金硕珍双手一直揉着田柾国的两个臀瓣，田柾国搂紧了金硕珍的颈部，本来缠吻着的两个人，因为身下的动作越来越激烈，田柾国的身体开始支撑不住，两人的唇瓣便被分开了。金硕珍眯着双眼盯着田柾国抬了起来的下颚线，没过两秒就吮住了田柾国的下巴，吸得用力。**

**“嗯……啊……嗯……啊、啊……”**

**两个人一直做到过了十二点，田柾国的体力已经耗尽了，整个人瘫软在金硕珍的怀里面，金硕珍温柔地笑着，一边抚摸着田柾国的发丝，一边轻声地在田柾国的耳边说了声：情人节快乐，晚安。**

**末了，还不忘在田柾国脸蛋上偷亲了一口。**

**田柾国已经是大四了，忙着准备毕业的事情，而金硕珍最近也因为工作上的事情，两个人很久都没有在一起吃饭了。**

**当朴智旻敲门的时候，金南俊看也没看就让他给进来，看见自己恋人忙碌的模样，朴智旻只好抱着自己拿过来的午餐，叹着气走到金南俊身旁。**

**金南俊闻到了香味，抬头一看发现是朴智旻，然后露出一丝微笑，“怎么来了？”**

**他知道朴智旻刚刚出来工作，按照常理应该要忙着工作才是，可是看见朴智旻的表情，好像并不是这么回事。**

**“我知道你想要说什么，说我怎么不去工作，却来给你送午餐。”金南俊听着朴智旻的话，愣愣地点着头，“可是南俊哥，现在都快下午一点了，现在是午休时间，快好好吃饭！”**

**原来是自己忙过头了，金南俊无奈地笑着拿过朴智旻送来的午餐，跟朴智旻一起开始吃了起来。**

**“你要是饿了，可以先吃。”**

**“可是我想跟你一起吃啊。”**

**吃着吃着，座机响了起来，金南俊按下了免提之后，看了看朴智旻决定还是拿起来听，朴智旻正吃得香，没发现金南俊的小动作。**

**“嗯……嗯……我知道了，帮我安排一下。”**

**朴智旻听着金南俊在电话那边一直只是回答，也不知道是说什么，不过大概也猜得出来是因为工作。**

**“我下周要出国一趟，觉得闷就去找朋友玩。”**

**“……嗯。”**

**金南俊也不是头一回要出国了，这一出国可能也要一周之后才能回国，朴智旻虽然知道自己不能任性，可是心里面还是有点介意。**

**田柾国今天收到了高中时同班的金有谦的短信，金有谦在前几天已经告诉过田柾国要到他那边玩一会儿，金有谦在那边也认识了一些朋友，然后因为金硕珍这几天要在公司里面加班，就顺便住到他们的公寓里。**

**手机一响起来，田柾国抬头便看见身高挺拔的金有谦，正戴着黑色鸭舌帽，低着头在入境处走着过来。**

**“有谦，我在你前面了！”**

**大手刚刚一挥，金有谦便看到了田柾国可爱地给他挥着手，然后大步地走到田柾国身前。**

**“朋友，好久不见！”**

**因为金有谦比较高，这样大幅度地熊抱田柾国，顿时让田柾国愣住了，也吸引了其他一些路人的目光。**

**高中的时候他们两个人比较亲近，而且金有谦从小就接触西洋文化，所以对金有谦这样突然热情的拥抱也是见惯不怪。**

**“我肚子好饿啊，我们去吃饭吧！”**

**“还是先把行李放好了吧。”**

**“也好！”**

**金有谦知道田柾国跟金硕珍的事情，而且自身带着一股洋气，很快就能够接受这种事实。**

**金南俊一下飞机之后，便收到了朴智旻的短信，看了一下就打了个电话给朴智旻。**

**“我会尽量快点工作完，然后回去的。”**

**说出这句话的时候，就算不清楚情况，看到的人也都觉得金南俊此刻异常地温柔。**

**“哥你知道就好，我一个人在这边很无聊啊。”**

**“不是跟你说，找朋友玩吗？”**

**听得出来是宠溺的语气，在电话那边的朴智旻，正躺着在床上，打滚着。**

**“又不是所有的人都跟我一样，有一个像你这样的男朋友。”**

**“好了好了，我知道了，我尽量吧。”**

**“记得买手信！”**

**“嗯。”**

**挂了电话，随行的助理带着金南俊出了门口，正准备要上车，却突然有两个人在他的眼前经过，行为举止还特别地亲密。**

**不是别人，正是田柾国与金有谦。**

**“老板，老板。”**

**被助理叫了两声，金南俊再望了一眼笑得有些腼腆的田柾国，然后坐上了车子，好像什么事情都没有发生过一样。**

**“先去开发商那边。”**

**“是。”**

**虽然两个人都接受过西洋文化，但是饮食习惯还是改变不了，田柾国带着金有谦到这里附近的韩食店，两个人一边喝着烧酒，一边吃菜聊天。**

**“柾国，我给你说，你来这边之后我认识了一个泰国朋友，还有一个美国朋友。”**

**“嗯？那就简单地说一下。”**

**“那个泰国朋友叫BamBam，美国朋友叫Mark，他们两个人认识，然后我先认识了BamBam，然后BamBam把Mark介绍给我认识，然后我一下子就认识了两个国家的朋友了，你说我是不是很厉害？”**

**“确实是挺厉害的啊。”**

**田柾国跟金有谦都微醺地趴着在餐桌上面，好像意识有些模糊，说话也是口齿不清，大概是喝多了。**

**“不过那个Mark是个美籍华裔，有个汉字名字，叫段宜恩，但是我平时都叫他Mark哥。”**

**“哥？他比你大吗？”**

**“对啊，Mark哥可好看了，可是BamBam说我不能喜欢Mark哥啊，不知道为什么？”**

**听着听着田柾国觉得有些奇怪，总感觉金有谦这样的经历跟以前的他有些相似。**

**“那你要喜欢谁啊？”**

**田柾国眨着自己的双眼，看着已经闭上双眼的金有谦。**

**“我想喜欢Mark哥。”**

**托起了自己的小脑袋，思考了一会儿，对着金有谦说，“有谦啊，未拥有过，那就不是喜欢，因为你还没有感觉到。”**

**“什么意思？你不是一直都说你喜欢硕珍哥吗？现在，你们不是互相喜欢、两情相悦了。”**

**“互相喜欢？嗯……喜欢……”**

**金有谦说得没有错，当初他确实是喜欢金硕珍很久了，可是现在，他还喜欢着金硕珍吗？**

**“我也好想Mark哥能够也喜欢我。”**

**金有谦说完这句话之后，倒头就睡，害得田柾国结了账还要抬着他回公寓。**

**“你是吃了什么？高就算了，还这么重。”**

**嘀嘀咕咕一阵子之后，便听到了自己的手机响了起来，一看原来是金硕珍。**

**“喂？小国，睡觉了吗？”**

**“还没有……”**

**“嗯？怎么还不睡觉啊？我今天晚上又要在公司过夜了，早点睡才对身体啊。”**

**“有谦……我以前高中的同学过来玩了，我前两天不是给你说了吗？”**

**“嗯……我可能忘记了，所以现在玩到很晚了吗？人多不多，要不要我回去？”**

**听到金硕珍说到这里，田柾国看了看睡得像猪一样的金有谦，瘪了瘪嘴巴。**

**“就只有我跟有谦两个人，不用了，有谦说要来住几天，我跟他……现在一起回家了。”**

**“……嗯，好吧，那你先忙吧，早点休息，晚安。”**

**“晚安。”**

**挂了电话之后，田柾国认命般地一路抬着金有谦回到了住处，整个人立刻瘫坐在沙发上面。**


	5. Chapter 5

**Flower story #005**

**金有谦说要去人多的地方，田柾国想着自己现在也没事情要做，就和金有谦一起出去了，出门之前金硕珍也还没有回家。**

**“柾国，呐。”**

**两个人一人一个热狗，坐着在长椅上面大口大口地吃。**

**“唔呜唔，热狗真的好好吃！”**

**田柾国看着金有谦吃得开心，自己也是跟着金有谦做相同的动作。**

**“嗯～，好好吃。”**

**看着田柾国，金有谦指了指前面不远的方向，说吃完以后就去那边走走看。田柾国点了点头，跟着金有谦走的时候，田柾国忽然觉得有什么似的，转身看了看周围，金有谦见田柾国正在发愣，便拉着田柾国的手臂开始往前走。**

**刚才田柾国感觉到有什么看着他似的，那个人就是金南俊。并不是金南俊故意这么做的，只是刚好约了见面的地方是这边，他在看到田柾国的时候也是愣了一下。只不过没有想到，还看到昨天在机场见过一面的金有谦。**

**金南俊并不了解田柾国现在的状况，所以金南俊在想，田柾国跟金硕珍是不是出什么状况了？看着田柾国与金有谦亲密的样子，很难不让人觉得，他们的关系不简单，而且金有谦还很自然地抓起了田柾国的手，金南俊眼神暗，决定还是打电话给金硕珍好了，金硕珍有给过他在这边的联络方式。**

**刚好有一小会儿休息的时间，金硕珍突然接到了一个陌生号码，他还以为是不是哪个客户找他。开口的时候还用着流利的英语，对方也是礼貌地用着英语回答，可是下一秒，换成了略觉得熟悉的声线说着他的母语。**

**“哥现在过得怎么样？”**

**金硕珍还没有反应过来，他看了眼号码，是这边的号码没有错，可是这声音怎么听都是金南俊的声音。**

**“南俊？”**

**“嗯，是我。”**

**震惊了一下之后，金硕珍便问金南俊是不是来这边了，金南俊也爽快地说这边有个项目出了点问题，所以现在在这边处理这一些事情。**

**田柾国与金有谦回家之后，都还没有进家门，便闻到了一股香味儿，田柾国猜到了是金硕珍回家了，金有谦也是兴匆匆地走进了家门。**

**“硕珍哥，您好！我是柾国的同班同学金有谦，初次见面，请多多指教。”**

**一进门口，田柾国看到的便是这样的场景，他听到了从厨房那边传过来的金有谦的嗓音，随后走到了厨房门口，便看见金有谦很热情地熊抱着金硕珍，金有谦有一米八二的身高，金硕珍还比金有谦矮了一点点，这样就让金硕珍整个脑袋都在金有谦的怀中，让田柾国忍不住笑了起来。**

**“有……有谦啊，你先松开……我还要做菜。”**

**金硕珍无奈地笑着，金有谦似乎还没有从热情之中反应过来，田柾国只好强行拉开了金有谦，好让金硕珍继续做菜。**

**“小国，嗯？”**

**田柾国嘟起了嘴巴，将金有谦突然转过了身子，他快速地在金硕珍凑过来的脸上，亲了一口。这是金硕珍一直以来的习惯，回家一定要先亲对方的脸颊或者是嘴巴一口，所以田柾国正准备要推着金有谦出去的时候，金硕珍忽然拉着田柾国的手臂，让田柾国下意识地转过了身子，金硕珍成功亲上了田柾国的嘴唇。**

**也刚好，这一幕让反应过来的金有谦给看到了。**

**“哇！！你们太过分了！在我面前玩亲亲！！你们要想一想我还没有跟Mark哥在一起呢，你们的良心不会痛吗？你们为什么要这样对待一个单身狗啊……唔嗯！！”**

**留下了满面风光的金硕珍在做菜，田柾国面无表情地推着金有谦出去。**

**“哇！！柾国你用不用这样用力捂着我的嘴巴，我快要憋断气了！！”**

**“谁叫你反应这么大，会吵到邻居的。”**

**两个人互相闹了别扭一会儿之后，很快金有谦就跟田柾国说他要去找Mark哥安慰一下，所以到外面打电话去了。**

**田柾国又进去厨房帮忙金硕珍，见金硕珍正在做菜，他便去看看饭煮好了没有，不过他打开盖子看的时候，疑惑了一下，便问：“硕珍哥……三个人……要吃这么多吗？”**

**而金硕珍听了也只是笑了笑，还没有说话田柾国有来了一句：“好像忘记了硕珍哥的饭量也是很厉害啊，不过……这个好像还是多了点……”**

**“这是四个人的饭量。”**

**“四个人？我们这里不是只有三个人吗？对了，哥你工作忙完了吗？不是说要加班几天？”**

**“我是回来煮个饭，等一下还要回公司加班，还有一个人还没有到。”**

**“……谁？”**

**田柾国眨了眨双眼，金硕珍觉得很可爱就顺手揉了一下田柾国的头发，“等一下你不就知道了。”**

**他总有种不好的预感，是因为金硕珍一直都不说是谁吗？还是……**

**金有谦打完电话回来的时候，田柾国正坐着在沙发上面看书，闻到了厨房飘过来的香味儿，金有谦还是忍不住要到厨房看看金硕珍做了什么菜。**

**可正准备要去的时候，门铃响了起来。金有谦看了一眼田柾国，田柾国好像知道他在看他一样，叫他去开门。金有谦觉得自己是来蹭饭的，还是乖乖地去开一下门算了。**

**“嗯？你是谁呀？”**

**金有谦打开了门，看了看跟自己差不多高的穿着西装的男人，觉得好像是在哪里见过面，但是又想不起来。**

**“硕珍哥不在吗？或者……柾国呢？”**

**这个男人竟然认识金硕珍跟田柾国，充满疑惑地放着男人进屋，只见男人看了一眼坐在沙发上面看书的田柾国，就径直地走到了厨房那边跟金硕珍说话。**

**“硕珍哥。”**

**“柾国柾国，你快看看，那个男人是谁？他认识你们，但是你好像没有跟我提过这个男人啊？可是又觉得脸很熟悉。”**

**“啊？”**

**田柾国刚才正在看书，没有留意有谁经过他，被金有谦摇得受不了了，只好望过去厨房那边，只看背影田柾国就惊了一下，幸好金有谦没有什么眼力，并没发现田柾国的小动作。**

**“他是……以前是我们学校的学生会会长，跟硕珍哥认识，所以我也就跟着认识了。”**

**“原来是我们学校的学生会会长？哇……怪不得看着就觉得脸熟了。”**

**跟金有谦聊着聊着，金硕珍便从厨房里面出来，而那个男人也跟着出来，田柾国猜得没有错，那个男人是金南俊。**

**“小国，南俊说这几天来这边出差，刚好联系上，所以就请他来吃饭了。”**

**“哦……”田柾国脱口而出一声，还没等他再说上话金有谦就插过了话：“是南俊前辈啊！我们学校的前学生会会长！”**

**本来看脸的时候就觉得很熟悉，可是一听到了名字，金有谦就想起来了。**

**“好像南俊以前在学校很出名啊。”**

**金硕珍忍不住地捂嘴笑着。**

**金南俊好像被说得有些不太好意思，不过却戳了戳他的镜框，不受影响一样：“我还好吧，不是硕珍哥跟柾国是校草吗？你们两个不是更有名。”**

**“哪有！！你在学校的时候收到的信封不比我少啊。”**

**金有谦看着金硕珍跟金南俊你一句我一句的，再看看田柾国一点反应都没有，金有谦就戳了戳他。**

**“喂，你认识的人怎么这般反应呀？”**

**“只不过是比较熟而已。”**

**金有谦看着田柾国这么说，他也不好去再回些什么。然后便四个人坐着在饭桌上面，开始吃了起来。**

**“硕珍哥的手艺真的超厉害的，跟在外面卖的味道简直一模一样！”**

**田柾国跟金硕珍坐在了一起，金有谦就坐在了金硕珍的对面，而金南俊就这么对着田柾国坐，要不是金有谦一直在说，金硕珍也跟着回答，不然可能会发现金南俊对田柾国做得一些小动作。**

**金南俊一直看着田柾国，可是田柾国却一直低着头在吃饭，正当金硕珍跟金有谦说得很兴奋的时候，金南俊夹了一块肉好像是要放进自己的碗里面，可是顿了几秒却把肉夹到了田柾国的碗中。这也成功让田柾国抬起了头，不过表情却是略带一些惊讶。金南俊也好像什么事情都没有似的，对着田柾国笑了一下，看上去还觉得有点温柔。**

**“嗯？南俊啊，多吃一点啊，你不是说吃完了就要回去吗？”**

**“哥你才是吃完了要回去吧，我那个客户说今天晚上家里有点事情，明天再谈。”**

**“啊……那你可以晚点走，那我就赶快吃了，我还要回去。”**

**“啊……硕珍哥你这么快就走啊，我还想要再跟你聊天呢。”**

**金有谦好像很舍不得金硕珍一样地看着，田柾国看到了金有谦的表情觉得很好笑就笑了出来，可是余光却看见金南俊对着自己笑，让他顿了一下。**

**“小国你也快点吃。”**

**“为什么？”**

**金硕珍突然的一句话，田柾国疑惑地看向金硕珍。**

**“你再不快点吃的话，就要被金有谦吃光了，你不是最爱吃的吗？”**

**“噗……哈哈哈哈哈。”**

**“哥……”**

**金有谦大笑了起来，这也让田柾国皱起了眉头。**


	6. Chapter 6

**Flower story #006**

**金硕珍再吃了一会儿就会去公司加班了，留下来的人，金有谦也吃完了之后就跑去客厅一边看电视一边玩手机。现在，就只有田柾国跟金南俊两个人还在吃饭。田柾国还是不能好好地面对金南俊，他只好低头一直顾着吃饭，这让气氛也有点尴尬。**

**“你吃慢一点，没有人跟你抢。”**

**田柾国顿了顿，说这句话的人，不是金南俊还会有谁。抬头看见金南俊果然在看着他，田柾国憋了憋嘴巴，“我就这速度。”**

**“这是你跟我说的第一句话。”**

**忽然的话，田柾国皱起了双眉，金南俊似乎料到了他的反应，接着说：“那次之后，你都没有再跟我说过话了。”**

**听到了金南俊这么说，田柾国想了想便说出了自己认为对的理由：“不是说过要跟以前一样吗？”**

**“这是哪里一样，我们刚认识的时候，气氛还没有现在这么差吧？”**

**就好像是戳到了心里面一样，这一下田柾国也没有再说起了话来。但是没过一会儿，金有谦就在客厅那边喊着田柾国。**

**“柾国！你吃好了没啊？陪我玩游戏啊！”**

**“呀！我跟你玩游戏就没有人洗碗了！”**

**“不是还有南俊哥吗？让他刷一下碗啊！”**

**“哪有让客人洗碗的啊！”**

**就这样两个有一句没一句地吵着，金南俊便起身开始收拾碗筷，还不忘跟田柾国说，“你去玩吧，我来洗就好了。”**

**“我洗！你去陪金有谦那家伙玩吧。”**

**“我不擅长这个，还是你去吧。”**

**“好了没啊？！”**

**田柾国跟金南俊僵持了一会儿，最后还是金南俊去厨房洗碗，田柾国跟金有谦在客厅已经玩嗨了。**

**玩到了差不多，金有谦就说眼困，想要睡觉，然后游戏结束，金有谦拿着毛巾已经在浴室开始洗澡了。田柾国伸了伸懒腰，他好像忘记了什么，然后睁大了双眼才想起来金南俊好像刚才在洗碗，但是洗完了碗之后到哪儿去了？金南俊怎么也不会一声不吭就走了吧，看着也不像是那种人。不过他走去喝水的时候，听到了阳台那边好像有股声音，应该就是金南俊了。**

**“嗯……嗯……你快睡觉吧，现在很晚了。”**

**本来是无意听到的，可是脸颊吹拂着微凉的风，他认为那是风的原因让他听到的，理所当然地觉得自己并没有偷听。在这边都有几年了，估计已经跟金南俊在一起了吧？田柾国是这么想着的，可是他还是有点好奇，然后又有意无意地在周围走来走去，不过金南俊好像没有再说话了，可能是挂断了吧，田柾国也走回去客厅。**

**“柾国，我睡觉了啊，晚安。”**

**“嗯，晚安。”**

**看着金有谦走进了卧室，关上了门，田柾国坐着在沙发上面想着要怎么送走金南俊，然后便看见金南俊从阳台那边走回来。**

**“碗都洗好了吧？走了吗？走的话就不送了。”**

**田柾国一口气把话给说了，然后自顾自地要走进卧室，不想却被抓住了手臂。**

**“这么急着就赶我走了？”**

**金南俊从他的身后说起了话，跟以前的语气一模一样，这让田柾国不禁颤了一下身子。**

**“不要这样……”**

**田柾国害怕地想要松开手，可是金南俊却紧紧地抓着，还将田柾国的身子拉进了自己，过程中跌跌撞撞地田柾国就撞进了金南俊的怀里面。**

**金南俊还顺手将客厅的灯给关上，田柾国的身子紧绷着，可在耳边传来的热气让他顿时软了身子。**

**“我们……继续不好吗？”**

**说着，金南俊便开始舔咬着田柾国的耳垂，舔得湿润了就开始往下舔。**

**“唔……”田柾国想要躲开，可是身体却不受自己的控制，“不要……我们……不是以前的我们了……我们……都有对象了，不是吗？”**

**这么一说，金南俊确实是停了下来，“嗯？你怎么知道我有对象了？”**

**“我……”**

**“你偷听我讲电话。”**

**金南俊又继续了刚才的动作，可是田柾国却感觉金南俊好像在微笑，而且在他的脖子边上用力地吸了一口。柔软的嘴唇，只让田柾国觉得温热又湿软，无法抗拒。金南俊感觉到田柾国的身子开始软了下来，就用手掰了一下田柾国的脑袋，让田柾国转过来，吻上了那双小唇。先是用舌头绕了一圈湿润了田柾国的唇瓣，然后挑逗性地开始上下舔弄，田柾国受不住舌头传过来的瘙痒感，只好微微张开了嘴巴，让金南俊乘机将舌头伸了进去。**

**伸进去之后，金南俊又开始用舌头挑逗着田柾国的舌头，为了能够伸到更里面，金南俊按着田柾国的脑袋，现在完全是脸贴脸、牙齿碰牙齿的姿势，已经是最大限度的距离了，就只差整张嘴巴伸到了对方的嘴里。**

**两根舌头一直在打转着，金南俊趁着田柾国在投入，将空闲的手伸进了田柾国的衣物里面，使得田柾国颤抖了一下之后，下意识地抓紧了金南俊的衣服。**

**金南俊突然松开了口，田柾国迷迷糊糊地睁开了点眼睛，只见金南俊疑惑地看着他，“跟金硕珍是不是做得不少？”**

**这么一说，田柾国有些怒气上身，恋人之间做这些事情应该很正常吧？**

**“我们是情侣，当然会有过几次。”**

**“几次？我看不止吧，看看你的身体，多诚实。”**

**说着金南俊的手开始肆意地游走在田柾国的肌肤上，往上游走着，摸到了最熟悉的一点凸起，然后爱不释手地开始蹂躏起来。**

**“唔嗯！嗯……你……你自己也有……对象，啊……你不也……会这么做，嗯……”**

**“我们刚刚才在一起不久，还没有尝试过。”**

**好像是想到了什么，田柾国忍着酥酥麻麻的触感问金南俊：“所以……你是禁欲太久了？才会……想要继续……”**

**田柾国觉得那是心里话，但是金南俊却回答得很模糊：“你觉得怎么样好理解，就怎么样吧。”**

**“……什么……”**

**田柾国跟不上金南俊的思维，但是他想要说话的时候，金南俊却又吻住了他。**

**“嗯唔……嗯……唔……唔……”**

**两个人当吻得很投入的时候，却传来了一些声音，吓得田柾国用力推开金南俊。**

**“有人……是有谦。”**

**金南俊好像很不耐烦似的，盯着声音传出的方向，可是不等一会儿便听见了金有谦说梦话的声音，田柾国这才安心了下来。**

**“他在睡觉吧，我们进房间里面继续。”**

**金南俊推着田柾国要进去卧室，可田柾国哪里会妥协，那是他跟金硕珍睡的卧室，于是便跟金南俊做出相反的动作。**

**“不要……这间是我跟硕珍哥一起睡的，会被发现。”**

**金南俊见田柾国有些委屈的样子，他也只好叹了口气，刚才的气氛都被搞得凉了一半。**

**“不是在客厅就是在房间，你选一个。”**

**“可以……去酒店吗？”**

**金南俊看着田柾国，想到了带田柾国回自己住的地方，可是这里离那边有点距离，想了想忽然笑了起来，拉着田柾国到外面。**

**“在车里面。”**

**“会弄脏啊。”**

**“脏了就去洗。”**

**田柾国无法反驳金南俊，只好跟着金南俊到外面的车子里。金南俊把车子开锁之后，让田柾国进后座，去启动了车子之后金南俊也进了后座。**

**“把衣服都脱了。”**

**金南俊像是命令一样，俯视着田柾国说出了这句话，田柾国乖乖地将自己身上的衣物都褪去，然后他也看见金南俊脱掉了上衣，裤子的皮带已经被拉开，胯间的那根巨物毫无保留地伸了出来。**

**田柾国以为金南俊会直接放入他的嘴里面，可是那根巨物在自己的嘴唇上面摩擦了几下之后，金南俊弯下了腰，巨物一直向下，来到了田柾国的胸膛前，金南俊用顶端的马眼一直戳着田柾国胸前的两颗红缨。**

**“恶趣味……”**

**有些不满地撇了撇嘴巴，在金南俊眼里看到的却是可爱。既然对方都说了那是恶趣味，那金南俊便不再继续，他倒了下去坐上了田柾国旁边的位置，然后拍了拍自己的大腿，示意田柾国坐上去，而田柾国也翻了翻身，面对着面这样地跨坐在金南俊的大腿上面。**

**这样的姿势，刚好让两个人的巨物摩擦到了一块。那处的温度异常地高，不禁让两个人的身子又燥热了起来。田柾国有些胆怯地想要躲开这样的触碰，可金南俊好像看穿了田柾国的想法一样，眼疾手快地用自己的双手，紧紧地抱住了田柾国，让田柾国靠着在他的怀里。**

**“都这样了，你还装什么纯情。”**

**田柾国稍微拉开了两个人的距离，看到了金南俊脸上似乎是嘲笑的表情。**

**“我……我没有……”**

**为了掩饰自己心中的窘迫，做出了一副闹小情绪的样子。**

**“哦？没有的话……那你自慰一下给我看。”自慰这种事情，连在金硕珍面前都没有试过，田柾国差点要恼羞成怒，但下一秒金南俊却在他耳边说，“诱惑我，就像以前一样，你主动约我去酒店。”**


	7. Chapter 7

**Flower story #007**

**说完了这句话，金南俊还不忘舔弄着田柾国的耳垂。被金南俊这么一弄，再加上金南俊刚才说的话，田柾国的身体好像因为他害羞而开始有了些反应，好像有一股电流一样流入他的体内，浑身都觉得酥酥麻麻的。金南俊还一直微笑着盯着他看，田柾国在挣扎了一会儿，便将自己的手覆盖到自己的巨物身上，一边发出隐忍的单音，一边上下套弄着。**

**田柾国就这样动着自己的巨物，而金南俊却一点反应都没有。时间越久，田柾国就更加地害羞，他眯着双眼忍着下身出来的酥麻感，还要用眼神暗示金南俊，想要求金南俊来帮他。**

**“嗯……”**

**发出了一些不满的声音，但在金南俊的耳里却是因为舒服。田柾国见金南俊还是无动于衷，他不再去看着金南俊，眼神开始往下移动，瞄到了金南俊的衬衣敞开而露出来的胸膛。他心里面一横，整个人扑了上去，小脑袋靠着在金南俊的胸膛前面，下身还在继续自慰着，而小脑袋却开始蹭着金南俊的胸膛。**

**果然没过一会儿，田柾国感觉得到金南俊的双手已经抱住了他的身体，然后田柾国又开始暗示着金南俊。**

**“你还没有叫过我的名字。”**

**田柾国一愣，所以刚才不管他怎么做，金南俊都没有一点反应，是因为没叫他的名字吗？**

**“你想要怎么叫？”**

**本来田柾国现在有些心情不好，可是因为已经自慰过了，身体放软了不少，刚才的那句话一喊出来声线都变了许多。**

**“叫我‘俊’，以后做这种事情的时候，就这么喊我。”**

**安静了几秒，金南俊还以为田柾国是不会照着做的，可是他还是能够从田柾国的口中听到了细细的声音，在喊着“俊”。**

**“嗯？我听不到。”**

**“……俊，帮……帮我……”**

**已经到极限了，可是就是出不来，就好像已经到出口了，却被堵着那样。**

**金南俊看了看田柾国好像很辛苦的样子，也听到了田柾国喊了他的名字，就只好伸手过去帮田柾国把白色牛奶给弄出来。不一会儿，田柾国便释放了。**

**“自慰都要人帮忙，多回去练习一下。”**

**说完，金南俊就开始有了动作。现在，田柾国的身体已经完全放轻松了，任由着金南俊对他的摆弄。**

**简单地对田柾国的穴口做了扩张，金南俊就将自己的巨根进入到内壁，下身开始着激烈的运动。**

**金南俊用双手支撑着田柾国的腰部，将田柾国坐直，田柾国看了看金南俊，便主动双手揽上了金南俊的颈部，吸吮着金南俊的唇瓣。**

**“嗯唔……嗯唔……嗯唔……”**

**可是动作越来越快，快得让田柾国有点承受不了。**

**“啊！啊！不要……不要……太快……啊！！不……”**

**越说田柾国的穴口就收缩得越厉害，这让金南俊没办法停下来，完全控制不住自己的身体。**

**“慢……慢一点……太……太快……了……”**

**金南俊看着田柾国被他弄得已经哭出来了，流着眼水委屈的模样，这让金南俊有些欲罢不能。**

**“啊……金南俊……停……快停……”**

**还以为真的会乖乖地只喊他的名字，现在全名都被喊出来了，金南俊也赶紧地结束这场欢爱。**

**情事过后，田柾国已经不哭了，只不过枕着金南俊的肩头不停地喘着气，金南俊也是因为刚刚太过用力，导致现在也有点累了，也直接瘫坐在座椅上，任由田柾国整个人趴坐着。**

**“爽吗？”**

**田柾国没有回答他。**

**“也是，你有金硕珍满足你。”**

**田柾国觉得金南俊是在自言自语，只不过以前在学校的时候，也没见过他这么爱自言自语。**

**“累了？去清洗一下吧，不早了。”**

**金南俊想要起身抱起田柾国开车门，田柾国这时候却说话。**

**“车子，不先擦一擦？”**

**田柾国看到了，就算现在是深夜，车子里面是漆黑一遍的，但是他还是发现了他们两个人欢愉过后所残留的那些体液。**

**“明天会拿去洗，你不用担心，金硕珍不坐我的车。”**

**“我没说是因为这个。”**

**这就想不明白了，就不过是担心车子被弄脏了而已，怎么金南俊老爱扯上金硕珍，田柾国有些郁闷。**

**见金南俊还不抱着他下车，田柾国就又说了一句。**

**“喂，金南俊。不是说要去清洗吗？我真的困了，麻烦你快点好不好？”**

**“就只有这个时候可爱。”**

**金南俊居然笑了笑，捏了捏他的脸，还说了句让田柾国觉得莫名其妙的话，这才抱着他进屋里清洗身体。**

**不过，田柾国的脸上扬起了不易擦觉的笑容。**

**“……嗯……”**

**昨天晚上他只记得进去浴室前的记忆，他好像是在金南俊的怀里睡着了，然后今早一睁开双眼便看见自己躺着在他卧室里面，缓冲了几秒之后才觉得有只手放在他的腰间。开始还以为是不是金硕珍回来睡了，可是他记得昨天晚上跟金南俊发生的一切，然后他转过了头便看见了是金南俊的模样，金南俊的双眼还闭着，他就当作是什么事情都没有发生，想要弄开金南俊的手起床。**

**可是谁知，那只手却突然一动，田柾国弄不开那只手，还没等对方开口，田柾国就没好气地说，“快松开，被有谦看到了就不好了。”**

**可是金南俊却还凑过来，在他的背后蹭了蹭，开口的声音就是还没睡醒的样子。**

**“有谦？他出门了。”**

**“你怎么知道？”**

**田柾国惊讶金南俊怎么会看到金有谦出门了，那岂不是撞见了他们现在这样的姿势？！**

**可是却听得出身后的人在叹气。**

**“给你清理干净之后，抱你进来躺好了，我就去外面将座椅擦了擦，然后回屋的时候，天已经快要亮了，再然后就看见金有谦穿好了衣服走了出来”田柾国有认真地在听，说到了这里金南俊忽然笑了笑继续，“他还问我怎么了？我就说，跟你通宵了一宿，想着再歇一会儿，他好像没有再说什么，只是问候完就出门了。”**

**田柾国的关注点是金南俊说了他俩通宵一宿，如果金有谦聪明的话，应该会看出一些端倪。不过田柾国太了解这个朋友了，金有谦肯定是以为两个人不知道在玩什么游戏通宵了吧？**

**在他身后的金南俊突然将手往下移，触摸到了他胯间的巨物，这时候田柾国才惊觉自己根本就没有穿上衣服。**

**“……唔……”**

**金南俊将田柾国的身子翻转过来，然后附身过去一手抱着田柾国的脑袋缠吻，一手继续抚弄田柾国的巨物。**

**田柾国伸出了一只手抓着金南俊的手，想要推开，可金南俊却反过来抓着田柾国的手，让田柾国抓着自己的巨物，让两只手一起抚弄。**

**田柾国想要张口说话，金南俊就将舌头伸了进去，不停地扫刮喉咙的周围，惹得田柾国感觉痒痒的，力气也减了一半。**

**好不容易金南俊放过他了，但他现在只顾着喘气，仰着脑袋他便看到金南俊放大的脸在上方，他一直都不懂，金南俊现在看他的表情。他觉得好像透过他的眼睛，金南俊能够看见他喜欢的人，那个微笑，在以前只有在金南俊看信息的时候才会露出。**

**“在发什么呆？”**

**想得有些出神，金南俊用手指刮了一下他的鼻子，田柾国想躲也躲不掉。**

**下身的动作没有再继续，田柾国觉得金南俊现在要了他并不太好，这样的话金硕珍就会很容易就知道了。**

**“都说了不要弄脏，这个时候洗被子会被发现。”**

**田柾国不知道是不是说了让金南俊不喜欢听的话，金南俊刚才的笑容不见了，也没有任何反应，田柾国赶紧想着下一句话。**

**“去浴室，边洗澡边降火不好吗？”**

**说着他便撑着身子起身，双手搂着金南俊的颈部，试图暗示让金南俊抱着自己去。不过金南俊立刻就同意了，两个人就这样来到了浴室，又缠绵了一番之后，因为金南俊接了个电话，他现在不得不离开了，临走之前他还抚摸了下田柾国的脸颊，暧昧地看了几眼田柾国之后，说什么等他来找自己，联系方式留不留都无所谓，反正田柾国觉得金南俊总能找到他。**

**最后，在门口处金南俊按住了他长吻了几分钟，金南俊真的开车走了。**

**田柾国觉得好不真实，感觉这些都是一场梦，要不是身体上的感觉那么地真实，他还不敢相信与金南俊，重新开始了那种关系。**

**可是为什么，自己却一点都没有反感？**

**以前是因为那个时候金硕珍有女朋友了，他觉得自己没有可能了，也觉得金硕珍应该不会喜欢男的，他也不能活生生掰弯别人，田柾国当时有些懊恼。**

**跟金南俊开始这种关系，其实只是因为刚好对上了那个点，他需要一个人来填补心里面空缺的感觉，所以才没有拒绝开始这段关系。他想，那个时候的金南俊大概也是这么想的吧？两个人只是在各取所需而已。**

**而现在，他又有什么理由能说服自己，继续维持这段关系呢？**


	8. Chapter 8

**Flower story #008**

**金有谦回来了，而金硕珍却还在加班。**

**“柾国！我今天去买了好多特产回来了！”**

**一袋子的吃的放在了茶几上面，田柾国没有因此而兴奋，而是询问金有谦怎么突然就自己一个人出去了。**

**“为什么出去也不叫上我？”**

**金有谦被田柾国这么一说，只能尴尬地挠了挠头，“听南俊哥说和你玩到通宵，我在想你也是刚刚就睡不久，我觉得还是不叫上你了，让你好好休息。”**

**虽然也并不是真的通宵，但是金南俊肯定是天快亮了才睡的，听到了这里田柾国也不好说些什么，而且，他们并不是简单地玩。**

**“我看看有什么吃的。”**

**打打闹闹一会儿之后，金有谦说明天就走了，田柾国说再多陪他个几天也好，不用太急着走。不过金有谦也是毕业生了，也该要找工作。借此机会，金有谦决定要去段宜恩在的国家工作，所以已经买好了明天的机票，奔去自己喜欢的人身边了。**

**说到了这里，田柾国也是该要找份工作了，不过他是选择留在这边，还是回国算了呢？只是金硕珍的工作刚稳定下来，他要是选择回国的话，金硕珍大概也会随着他回国吧。**

**田柾国把要找工作的想法告诉了金硕珍，而金硕珍当然是支持田柾国所有的决定。田柾国想着还是先留在这边工作一段时间看看，如果还没有更好的工作，那么他也就打算在这边稳定下来了。田柾国也打了电话给自己的父母，父母也都同意田柾国的决定，也不会干涉他。**

**之后很长一段时间，金南俊没有再来找过他，暂时就先把这件事情搁置一下。而田柾国自己也搜集了各种各样的工作机会，但是还是觉得不太合适。**

**这不刚刚就回到了家里面，金硕珍就坐到了他的身边，看见田柾国无精打采的样子，金硕珍温柔地微笑着。**

**“小国，去面试回来了啊？”**

**“嗯……”**

**田柾国深深地叹了口气，什么话也说不上来。并非是田柾国能力不足，而是田柾国对自己的工作好像有很多不能接受的条件，如果那间公司的要求无法满足他，田柾国也不会答应去上班。不过也还是有公司没有录用他的，但是田柾国也觉得对方没有满足自己的要求，所以也算是双方没有达成协议了。**

**“小国，你会不会……提的要求有点高啊？”**

**金硕珍深知这是处女座特有的习惯，但是他与田柾国相处了这么久，以他对田柾国的了解，应该就算会有这样的习惯，但到了最后也还是会妥协对方，为什么也在工作这方面那么地执着呢？**

**“我的要求高？我觉得不高啊，我只不过是想要正常上下班，没有什么情况我不接受加班，还有我要有休息天，就算不是周末也无所谓，但一定要有休息，每周至少有一到两天。还有，我只做我工作范围内的事情。这样也不行吗？”**

**可能是因为金硕珍平时加班起来，都是无时无候，一连就是几天，所以田柾国才会对这些要求有点高。**

**“刚开始工作都会这样的，只要你熬过了这段时间，以后升职了，就没有这么辛苦了。”**

**“是这样吗？”**

**“不说了，我今天早下班，已经做好晚餐了，快过来吃吧。”**

**听了金硕珍这么一说，田柾国觉得好像也有点道理，那么下一次面试，田柾国试着接受对方开出的条件好了。**

**金南俊自从回来之后，就开始在忙东忙西的，朴智旻想要见他一面也是有点困难。并不知道在忙些什么，就是每一次打电话问秘书，金南俊都是不在办公室的。而且也没有人跟他说，金南俊去了哪里，只是知道金南俊每天晚上会在他熟睡的时候回来，可是早上起来却不见人影。问朴智旻是怎么知道金南俊回来过？只要细心的人就会知道，金南俊有用过浴室，金南俊不会收拾东西，而朴智旻一看便知道，有人动过这些东西了。**

**好不容易，朴智旻正在客厅看电视还没有回房睡觉，金南俊就回来了。**

**“南俊哥～”**

**朴智旻开心地拍了拍旁边的位置，示意金南俊可以坐下来，而金南俊看了朴智旻一眼，只是笑了笑，却没有要过去坐的意思。**

**“我想先洗澡，你先看会儿电视。”**

**“好吧……”**

**叫不到金南俊过来陪他，朴智旻也只能自己一个人看电视，直到金南俊洗好出来的时候，朴智旻在沙发上面躺着，已经是睡着了。金南俊擦了下头发，从卧室里面拿了张薄被，披在朴智旻的身上，顺手还把电视给关掉了。**

**“……嗯……”**

**朴智旻无意识地动了一下，金南俊转过身子看了眼，决定还是将朴智旻抱回了卧室。**

**“什么？这次要多久？”**

**正在吃着早餐，朴智旻却听到金南俊给他说，又要到国外一段时间，朴智旻的表情并不是很好。**

**“公司分部既然已经开始了，只有在前期先用心经营，后期才会有长远的发展。”**

**说了这么多，都是因为将来，所以朴智旻最终还是没有反对金南俊这个决定。**

**“我给你打电话，你一定要听哦。”**

**“嗯。”**

**田柾国被一间公司录用，今天开始第一天正式上班，虽然不知道为什么，会这么容易就被录用了，不过有工作总比没有工作要好吧。**

**来到了公司就被人领着进入电梯上去，田柾国也不知道那个人要带他去哪里，他也忍不住好奇心多嘴问了一下，那个人只是告诉他新来的需要报道，就带他到了总经理的办公室去了。**

**进去了总经理办公室，那位恭候他已久的总经理用了一段很长的英文来跟田柾国介绍公司的环境。田柾国其实在来之前也有粗略地了解过这间公司的背景，据说这间公司是这个地方规模算是比较大的公司了，所以田柾国才会觉得自己就这么轻易地被录用，真的是很奇妙。**

**最后，总经理要跟他说工作的安排了，听说这公司的老板今天下午在机场那边入境，田柾国刚好没什么事做，所以总经理就先让他去接机了。**

**田柾国也就没头没脑地接了下来，按照总经理的吩咐，下午去机场接老板回公司。**

**不过，现在也差不多到中午了，田柾国打算到外面的餐厅吃一点东西，可这个时候金硕珍打来了电话。**

**“小国，午餐在哪里吃啊？”**

**已经决定要到餐厅去吃，所以田柾国就如实地说：“啊，我午餐到公司附近的餐厅吃。”**

**“我去找你吃午餐，行吗？”**

**这话让田柾国有点小小的惊讶，他记得这间公司离金硕珍的公司有点远，离家也是更远了。**

**“不用那么麻烦，我这边离你那边远。”**

**可是电话那边却传来了金硕珍低声的笑声。**

**“我开车过去，应该没有什么问题。”**

**既然金硕珍都这么说了，田柾国看了下时间，觉得应该可以赶在老板下机之前，到机场那边。**

**“我到海边的那间餐厅等你。”**

**说好了之后，田柾国就过去那边的餐厅，点好了菜等金硕珍过来。大概等了二十分钟，金硕珍就到了。**

**“这边的餐厅有点难找。”**

**两个人坐好了之后，田柾国帮金硕珍倒了杯水。**

**“这附近没有什么餐厅啊，是路不好找吧。”**

**金硕珍正要反驳田柾国的话，菜就上来了。有吃的在面前，金硕珍也不顾上说话，跟田柾国开始吃了起来。田柾国看着金硕珍吃得有点狼吞虎咽的，就递过去一张纸巾。**

**“哥，吃慢一点，这样会消化不好。”**

**听到田柾国说的话，金硕珍才咽了一口食物。**

**“对不起，哥等一下要赶回去，公司临时有点事情。”**

**“早知道我就不答应哥你过来跟我吃午餐了，害得你这么累。”**

**田柾国看见金硕珍这忙碌的样子，感到有些愧疚。**

**“说什么话呢，我看到小国你的时候，一点都不觉得累。”**

**说完，金硕珍捏了一下田柾国的脸蛋，然后继续吃。十分钟过后，金硕珍因为被人打了几个电话催促，随便用纸巾擦了下嘴就离开了。**

**“小国，下班见。”**

**“嗯。”**

**田柾国看着金硕珍完全离开之后，他便直接过去机场那边。**

**因为约定的时间还没有到，田柾国就到一边的候机区坐着，还顺便拿出手机玩了一会儿。然后田柾国觉得有点犯困，就合上双眼睡着了。**

**如果不是公司那边有人打电话过来，田柾国还真不知道会睡到什么时候了。**

**“你现在在哪里了？老板现在找不到人，不是跟你说了要去接老板回公司的吗！！”**

**电话那边的人火冒三丈，田柾国都快想要把手机给扔掉了，上班第一天就遇到这种事情，谁还能够心情很好的样子，而且田柾国也怕就这样把工作丢了。**

**“对不起，对不起，我不小心睡着了，我现在就去找老板。”**

**田柾国慌慌忙忙地收拾了下东西，赶紧起身去找人。听着电话里的描述，他们的老板比自己还要高，而且这边还有点冷，老板会围围巾到脖子上面，老板也不太常穿正装，应该会穿得有点休闲的感觉。全部都听完之后，田柾国的双眼便一直盯着入境处。**


	9. Chapter 9

**Flower story #009**

**刚被助理通知了下机之后，就会有人来接自己的，可是金南俊却看不到人。他都入境快要四十分钟了，也还没有看到有人出来迎接他。其实他可以自己去找车直接去公司，不过既然公司那边安排了人过来，也就只好等一下了。可是，这一等也是有点久了。**

**他便打电话过去问情况，公司确实是派人过来了，但是不知道是不是还在赶过来的路上。**

**“来接我的人呢？不是说有人来接的吗？如果没来就不用麻烦了，我可以自己打车过去。”**

**“已经叫人去联系了，请老板您等一下。”**

**“嗯……”**

**金南俊转眼看了下周围，发现了突然站起来的田柾国，他便把电话给挂掉，大步地走过去田柾国的身边。**

**“怎么来了？你知道我今天下机？”**

**田柾国看见金南俊也是非常地惊讶，他猛地摇着头：“我……我是来接……”**

**金南俊听了田柾国这样的回答之后，恍然大悟，公司安排过来的人，应该就是田柾国了。**

**“是不是公司叫你过来接人？”**

**田柾国瞪大了双眼点了点头。**

**“是啊！你怎么知道？难道……你是……你就是……我们公司的老板？”**

**金南俊扬起了一边的嘴角，“看来是了。”**

**田柾国都还没有从震惊之中反应过来，金南俊有点防备地望了望周围，便拉着田柾国快速地离开了机场。**

**“是你让我进你的公司上班的？”**

**两个人坐上了车，田柾国还是忍不住好奇心问，可是金南俊却否认了他的说法。**

**“你来我们公司上班这件事情，这我完全是意料之外。”金南俊又惯性地推了推他的眼镜，“这边的公司我之前还不太了解，现在就是要过来了解一下。”**

**“可是……我之前在其他的公司很多次面试都落选了。”**

**金南俊侧着脸看了一下田柾国，伸手去将田柾国搂入怀里面，顺便在田柾国的脸上深深地啄了一口，“这样反而更好，我们见面就方便很多了。”**

**“你说什么……”**

**田柾国转过头去看金南俊，金南俊趁机咬住了田柾国的唇瓣，细细地品尝了一下之后，才松开。**

**“我就是想见你才会过来这边的公司。”**

**被金南俊这么一说，田柾国忍不住脸红了，以前的金南俊，从来都没有对他说过这样的话，现在居然能从金南俊的嘴里听到了，莫名觉得有点高兴。**

**“不喜欢吗？我可是真的很想见到你。”**

**金南俊用手托起了田柾国的下巴，继续咬着田柾国的嘴唇，还不断地吸吮着来表达自己的想法。**

**等田柾国差不多觉得不舒服的时候，金南俊也适时地松开了口，还将田柾国翻身跨坐在自己的大腿上面，田柾国却有些推拒。**

**“司机大叔在前面开着车……”**

**见田柾国这样娇羞的模样，金南俊却笑了一下。**

**“我就想把你抱在怀里而已。”**

**没有反驳的机会，金南俊紧紧地拥着田柾国，还不断地蹭着田柾国的身体，这样亲昵的举动，让田柾国顿时有种金南俊才是他的恋人的错觉在心里面油然而生。**

**他很想要问金南俊，为什么现在要以这样的方式和他相处？到底……他是为了什么？**

**车子停了下来，直到田柾国与金南俊下了车，才知道这个地方并不是公司的大楼。田柾国对金南俊投出了疑惑的眼神，而金南俊却好像不是很在乎的样子。**

**“不是先回公司吗？”**

**金南俊拉着田柾国的小手，让田柾国靠在他的身边，然后在他的耳边轻声地说：“改变主意了。”**

**既然已经决定在要这里待上一段时间，去公司也是早晚的事情，所以金南俊就带着田柾国先来他要住的别墅，顺便先和田柾国幽会。**

**“等会儿，我给公司打个电话。”**

**看到金南俊脸上露出的笑容，田柾国已经知道了金南俊内心的想法了。他想要松开手去找自己的手机，打电话给公司汇报接老板的情况，可是金南俊却阻止了。**

**“不用了，我解释一下就行。”**

**虽然金南俊都这么说了，但田柾国的脸上好像还有什么顾忌似的，他不知道这里是什么地方，也不知道要跟金南俊待在一起需要多久的时间。金南俊看出了他的心思，脸色也开始有些不太好了。**

**“怕被金硕珍发现吗？”**

**田柾国心虚地看了一眼金南俊，又低下了头。**

**“今天是我第一天上班，我跟硕珍哥说好了，下班了一起去吃饭。”抿了抿嘴虽然有些避忌，但田柾国还是继续说下去，“不想以后被揭穿了会太难看，要赴约才行。”**

**金南俊听到了田柾国说的话之后，忽然就将田柾国搂紧在怀里面，田柾国明显是感觉得到金南俊在生气。虽然以前的金南俊对他的表现很平平淡淡、相处时是不会有太多的感情混杂在一起，他们只是床上的关系就只是床上的关系，但是田柾国也不是不了解金南俊这个人，以前在学生会的时候，田柾国算是亲眼目睹了金南俊生气发飙的模样，现在这样的感觉就跟那个时候没有多少的差别，所以他敢肯定金南俊是生气了。**

**搂紧了一会儿，又松开了手，“不会耽误你很多时间，在那之前我会送你到金硕珍的面前，这样总行了吧？”**

**“……嗯……”**

**田柾国对着金南俊木讷地点了下头。**

**时间是流逝了，金南俊与他也改变了不少，但是在情事上面，金南俊还是当初的那样，总是毫无防备、突然之间地就对他展开了攻势，令他有种措手不及的感觉。**

**刚进别墅没有几秒的时间，金南俊就已经把他按到了墙壁上面，双手不停地在他的身上游走，嘴巴也在他的身上到处地乱亲个遍。说毫无感觉是不可能的，这样激猛的进攻，不到两分钟田柾国便已经进入了状态。**

**“唔嗯……唔嗯……唔……”**

**本来在亲着田柾国的脸蛋，但听到了这种隐忍的声线，金南俊掰过了田柾国的脸蛋，直接吻住了那双可口的樱桃小唇，把他的声线都埋入自己的喉咙深处。**

**金硕珍等到工作结束之后，看了看手机上面显示的时间，才知道已经快要下班了。跟田柾国约好要到餐厅去吃饭，所以便先给田柾国打了个电话。在另外一边，正在和金南俊吻到忘我的田柾国，并未察觉自己的手机响了。连续打了几通电话都没有接，金硕珍在猜田柾国应该还在忙，然后就打算下班之后，自己先过去餐厅那边了。**

**其实金南俊是听到了手机响起的声音，他知道那是田柾国的手机在响，所以便故意用力地吻着田柾国，还不断地用舌头往田柾国的喉咙舔舐，让田柾国感觉痒得快要发麻了。手机一直在响，金南俊便抓上了田柾国胯间的巨物，还有些粗鲁和焦急地套弄着，这让田柾国感觉到有点不太舒服，便扭了几下自己的腰身。**

**这样的动作，到金南俊的眼里便觉得那是舒服的表现或者回应，心情好像柔和了一些，手的力度也开始温和了一点。**

**“告诉我，舒不舒服？”**

**金南俊放开了田柾国的嘴唇，让田柾国喘了口气，他舔着田柾国的耳廓，心情很好地问。听了金南俊说的话，田柾国微微皱着双眉，那种让人发麻的感觉已经引流着全身，金南俊知道那是舒服得难耐。**

**“舒服啊……舒服。”**

**虽然一开始就没有期待田柾国会怎么回答他，但是这几个字从田柾国的口中说出来的时候，金南俊下面的那一根东西居然有反应了。**

**因为两个人是紧贴着身体的，金南俊身体上的反应，田柾国也都一清二楚。见金南俊还愣着，田柾国便抬起了大腿，故意摩擦着金南俊的胯部，这个动作让金南俊差点就骂了脏话。金南俊抓住了田柾国捣乱的大腿，顺便抚摸了几下，然后便托了起来。**

**“啊……”**

**田柾国被金南俊吓到了，突然地抬起了他的一条大腿，这让他失去了一些平衡，也慌乱地用双手搂住了金南俊的颈部。**

**金南俊蹭了几下田柾国的侧脸，便在田柾国的耳边低声说了一句：“你是妖精吗？怎么就被你迷住了？”**

**在金南俊看到的地方，田柾国睁大了双眼，他知道这是金南俊在情事的时候，会无意之间说出口的话，但是被他迷住了，这样又暧昧又让人误会的话，他是第一次听到。究竟，金南俊的心里是怎么想的，田柾国越来越好奇了。**

**“怎么不说话了？不喜欢我这样吗？”**

**因为田柾国的迟疑，金南俊便又说了一句。**

**“……不……不是，没有……”**

**金南俊笑得很温柔，比任何时候都要温柔，这也是他认识金南俊以来，第一次看到的表情，金南俊一边抚摸着田柾国的脸蛋，一边柔声地说：“算了，我知道你不喜欢说话。”**

**田柾国呆呆地看着金南俊，就着这样的气氛之下，金南俊又吻上了田柾国的嘴唇，田柾国的双腿缠上了金南俊的腰间，两个人在地板上面重叠的影子，说不出来的美丽。**


	10. Chapter 10

**Flower story #010**

**金硕珍已经在餐厅里面等了一个多小时了，看着餐厅里面的其他人，比他晚到了三十分钟的都已经快要吃饱了准备走了，而田柾国却还没有来。就在金硕珍快要等不下去的时候，他才看到餐厅的门口有个身影匆匆忙忙地走了进来，那便是他等了好久的小恋人。**

**“小国，刚才给你打电话你怎么都不接？第一天到公司上班就这么地忙吗？”**

**刚刚坐下来的田柾国，抓起了金硕珍为他倒好的水，喝了一点，水滴都还留在嘴边，田柾国就开始解释他迟到的原因。**

**“今天公司要求我去接公司的老板回公司，我就到机场那边了，但是回来的时候刚好遇上下班的高峰期，我说我自己打车过来，可是老板坚持说要送我过来，最后就是好死不死地，遇上了塞车啊。”**

**金硕珍看着田柾国坐在自己的对面不停地解释，他已经不关心解释的内容，他只是看着动作可爱的田柾国在他的面前晃来晃去，就已经心情好了大半了。**

**“哥等很久了吗？”**

**看见桌子上面什么都没有，干干净净的，就猜得到金硕珍一直在等他过来。**

**“等小国来一点都不觉得很久，看到了小国，我怎么样都无所谓。”**

**这话说得田柾国有点惭愧，便挠了挠头，欠欠地对金硕珍笑着。**

**“点菜吧，哥这么能吃，怎么能让哥饿肚子这么久呢。”**

**“傻瓜，都说了我可以等你很久，而且……小国你的饭量跟我差不多吧。”**

**于是，两个人便一起看着菜单，看看喜欢吃些什么。**

**在橱窗外面的某个角落，金南俊正在对面的马路盯着看田柾国跟金硕珍，刚才把田柾国送到了这里之后，金南俊没有立刻离开，而停好了车子，走到了一旁，看着田柾国是怎么样在金硕珍的面前露出恋人之间才有的模样。他提起了手机，听着电话里面朴智旻说的话。**

**“南俊哥，你是什么时候到的？怎么都不打我电话，我现在就已经开始在想你了，怎么办……”**

**金南俊没有回答朴智旻这一连串的话，他只是听着朴智旻在电话那边所说的话，双眼便一直盯着田柾国看。没错，金南俊是改变了不少，连金南俊自己都没有察觉出来，自从再次见到田柾国之后，他总觉得心里面有什么，闷着在那里很不舒服，但是又无从发泄，他也不明白这是为什么。**

**“南俊哥……南俊哥……你还在吗？怎么都不说话……”**

**只有自己说了一大堆，而金南俊却一个字都没有回应。他不是不知道金南俊平时就是这样不温不热的，从来不会感觉得到金南俊太多的情绪变化。**

**“对不起，刚才在想些事情，你想要说什么？”**

**电话那边的朴智旻一定是心情不好了，可是金南俊却听到他说没有什么事情。**

**“没……没有事了，哥你要是忙的话那就忙去吧。”**

**金南俊也没有多在意朴智旻的情绪变化，“哦，那好吧，你自己注意休息”，还没有等朴智旻在说上话，金南俊就已经说出了再见俩字。**

**朴智旻拿着手机盯着看，看着被金南俊擅自挂掉的电话，朴智旻的心莫名地感到了一丝的惊慌，之前金南俊是不会就这么随意地把电话给挂了，这是怎么了呢？朴智旻的心里出现了疑问。**

**挂了电话之后，金南俊就再也没有要这样偷窥下去的心情了，直接开车回到了公司，把之后需要用到的文件全都看过了一遍。直到了早上，因为助理想着要去接金南俊回公司上班，但是金南俊却不在别墅里面，然后就给金南俊打了个电话，这样金南俊才从办公桌上醒了过来。**

**“老板，您在哪儿呢？我看您不在别墅，需要我过去接您吗？”金南俊听了之后，便揉了揉自己的眼睛，因为还没有佩戴眼镜，金南俊摸索着找到了眼镜之后戴上，看了眼墙壁上面的时钟，才知道现在已经是早上了，“不用接我了，我就在公司里，你直接过来就行了。”**

**“好的，老板。”**

**可是，金南俊又想了想，还有些事要跟助理说。**

**“你帮我去接田柾国回来公司，接了人之后直接让他来我的办公室，哪里也不用去了。”**

**“是。”**

**金南俊按压着自己的太阳穴，也不知道田柾国昨天晚上跟金硕珍回家之后，发生了什么事情，因为是庆祝田柾国第一天上班，很难想象田柾国会不会喝酒了，而且喝多了就会跟金硕珍在床上做起了运动，想想金南俊就越觉得心里面很不舒服，所以他就让助理快点把人给接回来公司。**

**两个人吃好了早餐之后，金硕珍准备要先去上班，田柾国就为金硕珍整理好了领带，当金硕珍侧着脸想要亲吻一下田柾国的时候，金硕珍却发现了外来的视线，他顺着视线的方向望了过去，才发现有人在楼下往上盯着他们看。田柾国也发现到了不一样的目光，然后就跟着金硕珍望了过去。而那个人见田柾国望了过来，便礼貌地打着招呼。**

**“田先生，您好，是我们老板要让田先生坐车回去公司上班的。”**

**田柾国一听，便知道那个人是金南俊派来的，他现在觉得很无奈又有些生气，金南俊的脑袋里面到底在想些什么？为什么没有一次做的事情，让他安心过呢？相反，金硕珍就好奇为什么田柾国去公司上班第一天，就有如此好的待遇，金硕珍觉得，大概是老板发现了田柾国的潜能，所以很赏识田柾国吧。**

**“快下去吧，既然是老板的意思，就不该违抗，不然又把你给开除了，你又要去找新的工作了。”**

**“……可是……”**

**田柾国也不知道要跟金硕珍怎么解释，也不知道金硕珍会不会发现了什么，但是金硕珍还是把田柾国送到了金南俊的助理面前，让他载田柾国回去公司，而金硕珍却是走得很潇洒，一路还回头告诉田柾国，他没有在意这些小细节。**

**田柾国见金硕珍走远了，他便用无奈的眼神看了金南俊的助理一眼，然后便上了车。**

**因为有专车坐的关系，田柾国很快就回到了公司，而金南俊的助理也一直领着田柾国到金南俊的办公室里面。**

**田柾国就这样跟着助理到了金南俊的办公室，但是金南俊有点事情现在不在办公室里面，助理就让他先在这里等着金南俊回来。**

**“老板说马上会回来的，田先生就先坐在沙发上面休息一下吧。”**

**“嗯。”**

**助理离开了，现在办公室里面就只剩下了田柾国，他没有来过金南俊的办公室，所以便想看看，然后就在办公室的四周走了一遍。就在田柾国看到了办公桌上面有个相框，想要走过去看的时候，身后有个声音喊住了他。**

**“等很久了吗？”**

**是金南俊回来了，但是田柾国却没有察觉到，着实是被吓到了。然后田柾国的手刚好伸了出来，碰到了相框的边缘，相框就这样往前一倾，倒在了办公桌上面。因为声响也是比较大，金南俊也看了看办公桌上面到了什么东西。发现是相框倒了，金南俊也就越过了田柾国，将相框放到了抽屉里面。田柾国虽然很好奇相框里面的照片是谁，但是他也无权过问别人的隐私。**

**“你的助理一大早就出现在我家门口，然后就把我接走。到了公司之后，还被领来了你的办公室。你找我是有什么事情吗？”**

**眼见金南俊正坐在椅子上面，田柾国也就开始不客气地询问金南俊。**

**可金南俊却没有打算回答这些问题，只是用着冷漠的眼神，与田柾国对视。**

**“昨天晚上怎么过？”**

**田柾国惊奇地看着金南俊，忽视了金南俊那双冰冷的眼睛。**

**“我……你一大早让我来你的办公室，就是要我向你汇报我昨天晚上的行踪吗？”**

**金南俊好像是被人说穿了自己的想法一样，有些不太自然的用手指挠了挠鼻梁来掩盖自己的情绪。**

**“不是……我就，随便问问你而已。”**

**“那我也没有必要向你汇报了吧。”**

**“没有。”**

**虽然嘴上是这么说，但是心里面却还是想着这个问题，他一直在脑海里面想着，昨天晚上，田柾国跟金硕珍做了几次。但是为什么会有这种想法，金南俊有些想要嘲笑这样的自己。他来这里的目的虽然有部分原因是因为田柾国在这边，但是也不是完全是因为田柾国才来的，这边的公司也确实需要经营一下和实地考察一下。**

**只是现在金南俊很烦躁，他有点想要逃避这样的自己，然后便不再用冰冷的眼神看着田柾国，语气也柔和了几分。**

**“中午需要出去一趟，要见一位客户，你准备一下。”**

**虽然语气是好一点了，但是见客户这种事情，应该不是他要做的吧？田柾国问金南俊是怎么回事，金南俊却说他还没有安排工作，就先跟着他出去熟悉一下，这样的理由田柾国也是半信半疑，因为谁会知道金南俊的心里面在想些什么呢。**


	11. Chapter 11

**Flower story #011**

**要见面的是一位这里的本地人，金南俊先是用流利的英语跟那位本地人问候了两句话，田柾国听着那位本地人的名字叫阿姆斯。**

**“阿姆斯，这位是田柾国，我们公司新来的员工。”**

**“噢……”**

**阿姆斯听到了金南俊的介绍，觉得并不简单。因为，金南俊从来没有试过把自己公司的新员工介绍过给阿姆斯，到现在阿姆斯连跟随金南俊多年的那位助理，他都不是很认识。**

**“南俊先生，请问一下，您是否愿意参加今天晚上，我们家的晚宴呢？”**

**“……”**

**金南俊只是笑着看着阿姆斯，而田柾国也只是坐在金南俊的旁边安静地听着他们对话，对于金南俊迟迟没有回答，阿姆斯有点疑惑。**

**“怎么了吗？南俊先生。”**

**当阿姆斯再次提问金南俊的时候，金南俊却看了眼田柾国。**

**“不知道……能不能带他一起去？”**

**“非常乐意，只要南俊先生能来，您带多少个人都无所谓。您来了，我们的合作才会更加地长远。”**

**阿姆斯伸出了手，要与金南俊握手，而金南俊也有礼貌地回握。**

**田柾国小声地靠着金南俊的耳边上说：“要去哪里？我总不能陪你见客户到今天晚上吧？”**

**“你不去我也不去。”**

**金南俊故意说得大声一点，因为不是用英语来说，阿姆斯有点疑惑地看着金南俊与田柾国。田柾国自然是被金南俊吓到了，最后还是妥协答应去了阿姆斯家里的晚宴。**

**“嗯、嗯，我知道了，刚刚工作都会这样的，没事，晚上多吃点饭，还有记得早点回来哦。”**

**正在忙个不停的金硕珍，看见是田柾国打来的电话就立刻把电话给接了，在他旁边的同事看见也觉得金硕珍听电话很辛苦。**

**金硕珍看见同事看着他，便露出了一副他很幸福说了也不信的微笑回看过去。同事也只好摇了摇头，继续做着自己的工作。**

**“硕珍哥说了什么？”**

**见完客户之后，因为穿着要体面一点，才能去别人家的晚宴。所以金南俊就带着田柾国来到了商场，给他买一套好看的西装。可是田柾国今天是穿着西装来上班的，他看了看自己身上的西装，觉得挺好看的，也不是过时的款式，搞不懂为什么金南俊觉得不好看，非要带他来这边买西装。可是田柾国一看到店里面的人偶展示出来的西装，再看看自己身上的，便知道就不是一个档次。**

**金南俊看见田柾国的双眼瞪得大大的，便知道是被吸引了，估计连刚才开口问的那句话，田柾国也没听进耳朵吧？**

**算了，先带人去试衣服比较重要。**

**“小姐，帮我拿那套西装，要合适他码数的，让他试一下。”**

**“好的，请稍等。”**

**田柾国看着金南俊叫人拿来西装，田柾国皱着眉头看着金南俊。**

**“不用买了吧，我这套西装没有任何问题。”**

**金南俊却不管田柾国怎么说，就要买给他穿。**

**“听我的话，去试一下。”**

**最终，田柾国还是试上了橱窗里面人偶穿的那套西装，金南俊看了觉得很满意，还没等田柾国反应过来就带着田柾国离开了商场。**

**晚上的时候，如约来到了阿姆斯的晚宴。说实话这里也挺多人来参加的，田柾国从金南俊的口里听说阿姆斯很喜欢这样邀请客人来参加自家的晚宴，所以参加人数不只有他们两个人其实也并不奇怪。难怪金南俊要执意帮他买一套全新的西装，这里的人哪个不是穿着上万一套的西装，虽然自己的那套西装也值上千元，但还是比不上别人的十分之一。**

**“南俊先生，您来啦。”**

**阿姆斯拿着一杯红酒，刚好看到了金南俊与田柾国走了进来，便上前去打了声招呼。**

**“柾国先生，您好，很高兴您也能来参加我的晚宴。”**

**田柾国对着阿姆斯礼貌性地笑了一下，然后便看向金南俊，想要求救。田柾国不太擅长交际，所以不知道要怎么用跟阿姆斯聊天。**

**“柾国他还没有接触过这些场面，先让他熟悉一下吧。”**

**金南俊弄了弄自己镜框，向阿姆斯解释田柾国的举动。**

**“噢，好吧。那我去招待其他的客人了，你们请自便。”**

**阿姆斯向他们敬了一杯，喝了一口红酒之后才走开。金南俊想要去其他的地方，而田柾国却拉着他的衣角，头也低得很厉害。**

**“可不可以……先离开。”**

**金南俊盯着田柾国抓着他衣角的手，然后看了看田柾国的样子，好像是有点不太舒服。**

**“怎么了？身体不舒服吗？”**

**田柾国一听到了金南俊这么一问，田柾国猛地点着头。**

**“……嗯……”**

**金南俊看了看周围，便拉着田柾国走到了人少的走廊，然后带着田柾国进去了一个房间里面。把房间里面的灯开了，金南俊让田柾国抬起了脸，可看不出来田柾国有哪里不对劲。**

**“还不舒服吗？”**

**田柾国只是看了金南俊一眼，便甩开了金南俊的手，深深地叹了口气。**

**“我只是不太喜欢人多的地方，现在是好多了。”**

**听到了田柾国这么说，金南俊觉得自己好像是被田柾国给耍了，感觉像是田柾国在使小性子。**

**“你如果不想来，刚才你就可以走，为什么要跟我一起进来？”**

**现在并不是吵架的时候，田柾国并不知道要用什么话来回应金南俊。金南俊见田柾国一直不说话，以为田柾国是默认了这件事情，这下子金南俊有点生气了。**

**“说话啊，怎么不说话？你不是也认为自己做错了？”**

**对的，他确实是不太想来这种地方，可是要不是为了工作，田柾国才不会答应来这里。以前在学校也是，他就会不擅长交际，但是反过来金南俊是学生会会长，所以对于交际的能力肯定是比田柾国要好不知道多少倍。**

**“我没有做错，跟你来这里的时候我就没有错，只不过我是不喜欢这样的场合。”**

**“你……”金南俊现在是真的被田柾国气得不知道该要说些什么，“你不想来那你为什么说你身体不舒服了？你知道我刚才是真的担心你吗？你知不知道！”**

**“我不说身体不舒服你会带我走出来吗？”**

**田柾国也不是什么好脾气的人，他承认他对金南俊除了情事以外，都没有用正常的语气与金南俊说话，不是冷淡便是怒火，他们两个人的说话方式好像一直都是这样子。还不得不说一件事情，他与金南俊发展成今天这样的关系，其实也不是说不清楚。**

**他们两个人本来就是因为金硕珍而认识并且开始熟络起来的，要说在发生第一次关系之前，他们也是很少接触和说话，那个晚上金南俊会这样神使鬼差地约田柾国共度一晚，还不是因为在灯光更好的环境之下，近距离地看着田柾国那张长得精致的脸，谁看了也会有些心动。**

**不得不承认，田柾国的样子真的长得很好看。但是虽然样子是挺好看的，想不到性子确是近乎火爆的类型，想想也是只有金硕珍那样温柔性格的人才能治得了田柾国这种暴脾气。**

**不过，金南俊就不是温柔的人吗？他也可以很温柔，在此之前一直默默地喜欢着朴智旻，难道就不算是世界上最温柔且长情的男人了吗？他也是个温柔的男人，如果田柾国不是一直这样放刺的话，金南俊就不会告诉你人也是有忍耐度的。**

**“你不说我也会带你出来，我不会丢下你的。”金南俊叹了叹气，他何苦要跟田柾国吵下去，这并不是他想要的，他这次在这边长留是要跟田柾国修复关系的，虽然他也不清楚为什么要这么做，但是他真的不想再这样把关系恶化下去，“我现在就去跟阿姆斯说一下，你等我，嗯？”**

**最终，金南俊还是服软了，在看到田柾国点头的时候，他才长长地舒了口气，关系没有再次变糟才是他想要的。走开之前，金南俊还很温柔地吻了一下田柾国的嘴唇，这让田柾国的心跳莫名地加速起来。**

**怕是自己没有清醒过来，田柾国用力地拍打着自己的脸颊，不行不行，不是这样的。金南俊不过是他的偷情对象，而且仅限于性，他不应该就这样对一个男人心动才是。可下一秒田柾国又没有信心了，他对金硕珍的感情，因为金南俊再一次的靠近他，已经开始慢慢地有些变质了。**

**他，是真的喜欢上了金南俊了吗？**

**金南俊到了晚宴进行的大厅里面，他一眼便看见阿姆斯在与其他宾客交谈，然后便在一旁的桌子上面拿起了一杯未喝过红酒。**

**这是一种礼仪，为了方便插个话，他们两个人才可以快点离开这里，不只有田柾国想，金南俊也想快点离开。现在他不知道为什么很想要快点占有田柾国，可能是因为刚才那样吵架，他没有信心田柾国会怎么样做，是又回到了原点还是会稳步前行？**

**所以便只好想用情事再来征服田柾国，虽然金南俊也觉得自己这样的一个想法很奇怪或者也会让田柾国觉得他有些龌龊，但是他也照样是心情愉悦地想着。**


	12. Chapter 12

**Flower story #012**

**阿姆斯当然是很心大的人，一听说田柾国有点不太舒服，金南俊马上便带着田柾国离开了这里。**

**在车子上的田柾国，看了眼窗外的风景，而金南俊却是很平静地开着车。田柾国刚才还在想，以为金南俊会有什么其他的反应，但现在也没有其他动静，他便用自己的小心思，透过车窗玻璃的折射，假装看窗外的风景实际上是光明正大地盯着车窗上面金南俊的倒影。**

**而本身金南俊就是有些迟钝的人，所以并没有察觉到田柾国的小心思。但是金南俊有突然想起他俩都还没有吃饭，现在不是应该要先解决掉饥饿的问题吗？**

**“要去哪里吃饭吗？”**

**田柾国因为看着金南俊的时候看得有点发呆了，在看到金南俊的嘴唇动的时候，田柾国一时间以为自己偷看是不是被发现了。**

**“……啊？”**

**田柾国愣愣地转过头来，动作有点慢惹得金南俊看了他一眼便笑出了声音，当然在发现自己笑出来之后，便用咳嗽声来掩饰自己刚才的情绪，然后再问田柾国一遍。**

**“有什么想要吃的？”**

**想了想，田柾国其实并不挑食，所以并没有什么特别想吃的。**

**“拌饭？嗯……还是吃意大利面……或者去吃……越南料理？”**

**听到了这么多个选择，金南俊始终还是想要笑出来。**

**“想好了再回答我。”**

**田柾国本来还打算说让金南俊自己决定好了，但是他才想起了金南俊对这边不是很熟悉，然后他便说出了以前在这边读书的时候经常去吃的餐厅。**

**看了看这边的环境，金南俊有些好奇地问：“这是你跟……你们两个人经常来的约会地点吗？”**

**田柾国有点没好气地白了一眼金南俊，“不要经常提硕珍哥好不好？我跟你出来……你为什么要整天提硕珍哥啦。”**

**听到了田柾国满口的怨言，金南俊忍不住地捏了一下田柾国的脸蛋，还特意坐到了田柾国的身边，好方便他对田柾国动手动脚。**

**“要看你的表现啊。”**

**金南俊作势准备着田柾国会主动亲他，不过田柾国却没有按他的意思做。**

**“还有一点，这是我发现的地方，从来也没有跟硕珍哥提过。”**

**好笑地盯着田柾国认真的表情，然后便不管田柾国亲不亲他了，自己先主动亲了一下。**

**“那我是第一个跟你来的。”**

**“嗯。”**

**看见田柾国点了点头，金南俊便很自然地搂着田柾国的腰部，然后说出了他心里面的想法。**

**“过去的这几年，我想知道你的生活，可是你的生活里，我除了认识金硕珍以外，我都不认识你认识的人，虽然前段时间认识了你的朋友。”**

**第一次听到金南俊会这样跟他说话，田柾国也是听得有点认真，根本就忽略了在他腰上的手。**

**“硕珍哥是快要毕业的时候才作为交换生过来的，他跟我在这里的时间也不长，我是一个人在这里生活长一点点。”**

**突然觉得，金南俊应该那个时候就过来这边陪他，他现在有些后悔当初自己的坦荡，让他错过了一次与田柾国缓和关系的机会。**

**“我应该早点来找你。”**

**田柾国不自觉地睁大了双眼，不知道为什么，听到金南俊说这句话的时候，心里面很温暖。他现在的心情很好，也无意地扬起了小幅度的微笑。金南俊看到了当然也有点愣住了，他从没见过田柾国会对他这样笑过。**

**但是好像不小心被看见了自己的心思，田柾国便收了一下笑容，然后才发现腰部上的手，也拿了开来。**

**“我们……”田柾国很想问，他们现在这样是什么关系，“我们是朋友吗？”**

**金南俊被田柾国这样一说，自己也不知道说些什么才好。**

**“不是一直是朋友？”**

**田柾国想了一下，“但是，我们还……还交合……这样……我们还是单纯是朋友吗？”**

**说出来之后，田柾国不禁脸红了起来，后悔自己刚才为什么说得这么直白。金南俊并没有抓字眼来为难他，只是亲昵地在田柾国的脖子上面蹭了几下，还不忘大力地吸了一口在田柾国身上散发出来的香味。**

**“你想是什么关系，便是什么。”**

**田柾国想不到金南俊会这样说，只是沉默了一下之后，便让金南俊坐回对面去，这样两个大男人在餐厅里搂搂抱抱的模样，是正常人都知道他们在做什么。这里虽然比自己的国家要思想开放一些，但是在公众场合还是要收敛一点。**

**吃完饭之后，本来金南俊是打算把田柾国带回他的别墅，可是田柾国说他今天有些累了，便让金南俊送他回家。与金南俊简单地道别之后，一回到了公寓，金硕珍就出来迎接他。**

**“小国，我想你了。”**

**在田柾国的嘴唇上琢磨了一下，然后温柔地抚摸着田柾国的脸颊，确实这两天田柾国因为工作而长时间不在家里面，金硕珍突然就得了相思病，就像以前他在国内读书的时候，却要忍受着和待在这里的田柾国相隔千里的折磨一样。**

**“硕珍哥……”**

**被金硕珍抱了一会儿之后，便放开了他，然后金硕珍这才发现田柾国的西装好像变了个样。**

**“小国，你的西装怎么跟早上穿的不一样？”**

**这样一说，田柾国才惊觉自己西装的事情，看了眼自己身上的西装，然后旧的那套西装留在了金南俊的车子上。**

**“今天喝茶的时候不小心倒到了身上，因为还要见客户就急忙地买了套新的，然后旧的那套忘了在店里面。”田柾国转了转眼珠子，“我想……大概已经被店员丢掉了。”**

**“那快去洗澡吧，茶的味道应该还留在身上吧？”**

**金硕珍上看下看，田柾国点了点头便快步去浴室里面。锁上了门之后，这才松了口气，他祈求金南俊会发现那个袋子，然后帮忙把西装给扔掉了。**

**洗完了澡之后，金硕珍早早便睡觉了，田柾国擦拭着自己未干的头发，一拿起了手机看，发现有很多信息，他一看便知道那些都是金南俊发来的。因为跟金硕珍是同一个房间睡，田柾国看了眼房间的门，然后悄悄地走去了阳台那边，拨通了金南俊的电话，但是那边却传来了忙音。田柾国叹了口气之后，便把手机放到了一边，走去厨房找水喝。**

**那边未接通电话的金南俊，其实是在跟朴智旻通电话。**

**“南俊哥，讲故事给我听啊。”**

**“我的声音不好听，怎么突然就想听我讲故事了？”**

**金南俊也是刚刚洗完了澡，正坐在床上听着朴智旻打来的电话。**

**“没有啊，我听我的朋友说，他的男朋友给他讲睡前故事了，我也想要试一下。”**

**金南俊有些疑惑地看了下手机上面所显示的国内时间，朴智旻那边虽然不是睡觉时间，但是金南俊这边已经到了睡觉时间了，金南俊有些苦恼地按了下太阳穴。**

**“我今天见客户比较久，有点累了，到你睡觉的时候我再给你讲，嗯？”**

**“哦……”**

**朴智旻的语气听上去有点像是失望，不过也没有再让金南俊说睡前故事了。**

**“本来睡前故事是要在你睡觉的时候说的啊，乖。”**

**“嗯。”朴智旻想了一下又继续说，“南俊哥，你还要待在那边多久啊？没有你在身边，我好不习惯哦。”**

**金南俊听了之后，嘴角微微扬起了一端，“再过一段时间吧，再不行的话，我叫我弟弟回去陪陪你？”**

**“你弟弟？你是说……金泰亨？那个小孩子要怎么陪我啊。”**

**朴智旻对金南俊他弟弟的记忆还留在金泰亨出国之前的时候，那个时候大家都还小，金南俊也不怪朴智旻会那么地想。**

**“我弟他……泰亨他现在很不一样了，而且我最近也听我爸说，他要回去管理一下公司。”**

**“到时候再说吧，先不跟你说了，南俊哥，拜拜。”**

**“拜拜。”**

**挂了电话之后，金南俊看到了手机上面有显示未接来电，不自觉地笑了一下便打了过去。听到了手机响起的田柾国，刚要喝下水便被吓到了，他害怕金硕珍会不会被吵醒，望了眼卧室的门没有动，便拿着手机跑到了阳边上。**

**“喂？”**

**金南俊听得出来田柾国有些慌慌张张的，一想到在那边可能还有金硕珍在，金南俊就又控制不住自己的情绪，反问了一下田柾国。**

**“听声音好像刚运动过，回去就是要跟金硕珍干这些事情吗？”**

**田柾国知道金南俊指的是什么，但是这样被金南俊误会，田柾国也是有点不爽地咬了下嘴唇。**

**“你的脑子里面，一整天都是想着些什么？”**

**金南俊听得出来田柾国好像有点生气了，难道是自己猜错了吗？**

**“硕珍哥已经睡着了，我怕吵醒他就跑到阳台这里接电话，怎么了？我是要意淫硕珍哥吗？”**

**“真的？”金南俊听后有点想笑，想不到田柾国会说出意淫这样的词汇，“金硕珍在你身边，现在意淫的对象，不是我吗？”**

**“你……”田柾国算是很佩服金南俊了，“干嘛要意淫你？”**

**“因为……”金南俊轻声地笑了笑，“你想我了啊。”**

**田柾国在听到了之后，不禁瞪大了双眼。**

**“我怎么想你了？”**


	13. Chapter 13

**Flower story #013**

**听到了田柾国有些可爱的语气，金南俊还是想要再逗一下田柾国。**

**“嗯……让我猜一下你是怎么想我的。”**

**田柾国莫名听得有些紧张，被金南俊一说他脑子里面真的浮现了金南俊的脸了。**

**“你现在想……坐在我的大腿上面。”金南俊的声线听着很诱人，田柾国听得不自觉地咽了一口口水，“然后……用你的双手帮我的棒棒发硬。”**

**糟糕了，田柾国的脑子里面已经有了这些话的画面了，然后自己好像还忽然觉得身体燥热。**

**“别说了，我不想听。”**

**金南俊虽然看不到电话那边已经脸红的田柾国，但是他猜得到田柾国的表情是怎么样的了。**

**“不，我想听你说，你接下来想要做什么。”**

**金南俊那好听的声音传入到了田柾国的耳内，他捂住自己的嘴巴，害怕就这样被金南俊的声音搞得自己要叫出来。**

**“我真的想你，想要立刻过去找你。”**

**田柾国愣住了，他听到了电话那边，金南俊呻吟的声音，如果没有猜错的话，金南俊现在肯定是在帮自己抚慰他的前端的巨物。**

**“你真的……不想我吗？”不知道为什么，染上情欲的金南俊，说起话来声音特别地好听，尤其是他接下来要说的话，“小国。”**

**这是第一次，金南俊第一次这样叫他。田柾国快要掉下眼泪了，因为身体已经开始起反应，生理盐水自动地就被激发了出来。**

**“你在哭吗？”不知道为什么，金南俊会猜得到他现在在做什么，“想不想……立刻见到我？”**

**田柾国感觉自己胯间的巨物，好像有些透明液体要流出来，一直隐隐约约地发出来的单音，金南俊当然在电话那边听得到。**

**“……想……”**

**三十分钟之后金南俊把车子开到了附近，田柾国再三地确认了金硕珍在熟睡，然后便出去找金南俊。他看见不远处有辆车子，不用猜就知道那便是金南俊的。果然走进一看，就看到了金南俊已经站在车子旁边等他了。**

**看上去，金南俊的心情好像很好。**

**“等很久了？”**

**田柾国摇了摇头，还没有说上话，金南俊便偏了偏脑袋，示意让田柾国进去后座。**

**“下次能不能开大一点的车子来？”**

**两个人都进去之后，田柾国因为姿势的关系，觉得车子太过狭窄了。金南俊听到了田柾国这么说，却觉得有些好笑，还轻轻地抚摸了下田柾国的脸颊。**

**“把腿打开一点，不就好了。”**

**说着，金南俊便顺着手往下，伸进了田柾国的睡裤里面，抚摸着田柾国臀部的嫩肉，还将田柾国往他身体靠近。**

**“嗯……”**

**两个人胯间火热的感觉，都传到了对方的身上。田柾国不自觉地搂紧一点金南俊的脖子，脑袋靠在金南俊一边的肩膀上，闭着双眼让金南俊随意对他毛手毛脚。**

**金南俊觉得田柾国现在这样，有点像是要讨人喜欢的小孩子一样。**

**单手托起了田柾国的脸颊，金南俊眯起了双眼，开始嘬起了田柾国的小唇瓣。趁着田柾国专心与他接吻，便开始褪去了田柾国的衣物。而田柾国感受到衣服纽扣被人解开的时候，便顺从地伸了伸手臂，好让金南俊容易脱掉。**

**田柾国也开始帮金南俊褪去衣物，在纽扣大开的时候，田柾国下意识的用手掌轻轻抚摸着金南俊的胸膛，就像是撒娇一样的动作，这让金南俊觉得胸口痒痒的，田柾国越来越会撩人这件事情，他也不得不承认，这是事实。**

**“唔嗯……唔嗯……”**

**田柾国看见金南俊一直目不转睛地盯着自己看，也没有下一步动作，他便只好努力地嘬着金南俊的唇瓣，好让金南俊反应过来。**

**“你太好看了，难怪金硕珍会选择跟你在一起。”**

**突然被得到了称赞，田柾国有些错愕。沉默了几秒钟之后，田柾国双手搂住了金南俊的颈部，用额头顶着瞬间靠近了金南俊的脸，金南俊看得见田柾国的脸上有藏不住的欣喜。田柾国哼了两声表示开心的笑声，努力想要隐藏的害羞，希望金南俊不会发现。**

**“真的？”**

**听到了田柾国轻声说了一句话，不难听出田柾国现在心情很好。**

**“真的。”**

**虽然车内漆黑一片，但是金南俊还是一直盯着田柾国的脸看。之后虽然没有继续交谈，不过金南俊开始帮田柾国做扩张，还时不时蹂躏田柾国的臀瓣，好让田柾国尽快地放松身体。田柾国因为这样而脸颊泛红，身体开始有了反应之后，他便有些迷乱，断断续续地亲吻着金南俊的嘴唇、耳廓、还有脸颊。**

**“快进来吧，我不行了。”**

**有些委屈的模样看着金南俊，田柾国觉得自己的后穴已经张合得过于焦急，急切地需要东西来填满它。**

**金南俊的手指也感受到了田柾国的后穴在不断地张合着，在听见田柾国求他的时候，竟然不自知地露出了得意的笑容。**

**“唔！！”**

**刚进入的时候由于体位并没有注意到，结果田柾国一下子便将金南俊的整根埋入到里面，忍不住就哼了一声。可能是因为这样，两个人都靠得太近了，金南俊的巨物进入到比较里面的位置，而田柾国的巨物也挨着金南俊的腹部，晃动的时候感受便会比较强烈一些。**

**金南俊紧紧地抱着田柾国，一路看着田柾国在他面前失控的样子，还时不时温柔地抚摸着田柾国的脸颊，顺便观察田柾国双眼失焦的神情。这样的一切都好像在他的掌握之中，但其实是他自己在一步一步地沦陷，视线已经离不开田柾国了。**

**直到听见田柾国闷哼一声，他的腹部沾满了田柾国的味道，他也加快了速度，在快要到达顶峰之前，将自己的巨物退了出来，结果把自己后座椅洒得很多地方都沾上。他本来是可以在田柾国的体内就释放出来的，可是想了想田柾国回去以后还要清理身体，这会让田柾国有点为难，毕竟屋子里面还有金硕珍在。**

**“行了，快回去吧，不然金硕珍醒了，发现你不见就不好了。”**

**金南俊轻轻地拍了下田柾国的脸颊，动作可以用亲密来形容了。田柾国还以为金南俊会再要一次，谁会知道金南俊这么快就放他回去，让他有些反应不过来。**

**“怎么了？你想要跟我回去？”**

**金南俊开玩笑地说了一句。**

**“没有，那我走了。”**

**“嗯。”**

**金南俊看见田柾国进屋为止，他才开车离开。**

**田柾国回到了屋里面之后，便回去卧室躺下了床，刚躺下的时候金硕珍却在他身后抱住了他。**

**“……嗯……小国……刚才、做什么了？等了你好久……都还没有……来睡觉……”**

**田柾国的心脏快要窒息了，还以为被金硕珍发现他不见了，原来只是金硕珍在卧室里面等他睡觉，等了好久。感受到金硕珍的脑袋在他的身后不断地蹭着，却不知道田柾国现在已经紧张得快要说不出话了，原来要被人发现的时候，是这种感觉。**

**“没……没有，我只是在精神有点太好了，到屋子外面散了下步。”**

**“嗯……”金硕珍似乎是很累，并没有立刻回答他，“下次……要是这样，叫我陪你啊……”**

**一时之间不知道该要怎么接话，田柾国支支吾吾了半天。**

**“我……”**

**等到他想要说话的时候，便听见了金硕珍有规律的呼吸声，金硕珍已经睡着了，手的力度也减弱了。田柾国轻轻地调整了金硕珍的睡姿，让其平躺，而自己则是侧着身子背对着金硕珍。**

**金南俊回到了自己的屋子之后，很快就洗漱好，而车子则是让助理开去清洗，至于后座椅上面的污迹，金南俊早就擦掉了。**

**躺下了床之后，看了一会儿手机，谁知道这个时候手机响了起来。还在想是谁打电话过来，看号码便猜到是谁了。**

**“哥！”**

**就是金泰亨，他的亲弟。**

**“干嘛？”**

**金南俊想不到金泰亨会这个时候打电话过来。**

**“哥你又跟朴智旻说了什么奇怪的话啊？让我去陪他？我很忙的！”**

**金泰亨这种有点少根筋的人，金南俊头疼地按了下太阳穴。**

**“你哥现在也很忙，反正你也快要回去了，有时间的话就不要让智旻那么无聊，不是要你二十四小时陪他。”**

**“可是我回去之后也有很多事情要做，不一定能陪他啊。”**

**听得出来金泰亨就是在抱怨。**

**“我们三个从小玩到大，你们两个为什么就是不能好好相处？智旻虽然大了你两个月，但是只要你让让他，他便会很开心。不要一直跟智旻争，你们都长大了。”**

**“我……我又不是跟他争什么，啧……你们到底为什么在一起了？”**

**如果不是因为朴智旻跟金南俊在一起了，金泰亨也不会这样反应这么大，本来两个人都是平起平坐的关系，结果朴智旻一下子地位就上升了，成了自己兄长的对象，怎么说也算是半个嫂子了，尊敬这件事情是逃不过的了。**

**“总之，你就听哥的话，帮你哥多陪陪智旻吧，挂了。”**

**金南俊看着自己刚挂的电话，想起了金泰亨问他为什么会跟朴智旻在一起，他也不知道为什么。他确实喜欢朴智旻，答应的时候他想着自己也喜欢，所以就这样在一起了。可是现在，金南俊没有信心说自己喜欢朴智旻了，他好像已经开始喜欢田柾国，而且还越来越喜欢。**


	14. Chapter 14

 

**Flower story #014**

**接下来的几天，田柾国与金南俊一边忙着工作上的事情，一边在办公室或者金南俊的住处里幽会。但是愉快的时间总是过得很快，刚运动过一次之后，田柾国还趴着在金南俊的身上休息，金南俊便听到了自己的手机响了。**

**看了一眼田柾国，金南俊按下了接通建。**

**“喂？”**

**电话是朴智旻打来的，听电话的时候，金南俊一直看着田柾国，而田柾国正闭目养神，并没有察觉得到金南俊的视线。**

**“南俊哥，你现在在哪里啊？”**

**金南俊听到了有汽车的声音，朴智旻现在应该是在室外。**

**“我在公司里面。”**

**田柾国知道金南俊在讲电话，他觉得他这样有点没有礼貌，干脆想要站起身来，走到一边去。可金南俊却在感受到田柾国动的时候，搂紧了田柾国。**

**“别走。”**

**轻轻地在田柾国耳边说了一句，还吻了一下田柾国的额头。**

**“南俊哥，我跟泰亨过来这边了。”**

**朴智旻忽然说了这一句话，让金南俊还没有反应过来，便听见电话里面有金泰亨的声音。**

**“喂！哥！是朴智旻一直求我带他来的，要怪就怪他！”**

**“金泰亨！你不要抢我的电话！”**

**这么吵闹，就连田柾国都听得一清二楚的电话内容，田柾国觉得事情有点不对。金南俊转过头来盯着他看的时候，就猜到了。**

**我的恋人来找我了。**

**看到了金南俊用口型来跟他说这一句，知道意思之后，其实田柾国有点吓着了。他不能再这样跟金南俊待下去了，想着要赶快整理好自己的衣服，可是金南俊就是不放开手。**

**“你们现在在哪里？”**

**因为田柾国挣扎着，金南俊的表情有些不太好。**

**“我们现在还在机场附近啊。”**

**金南俊看着田柾国的表情也不是很好。**

**“我等一下让助理来接你们，你们先到我的住处吧。”**

**正准备要挂电话，朴智旻却又说了一句。**

**“南俊哥……你在忙吗？”**

**“嗯。”**

**等电话真的挂了之后，田柾国也站了起来，整理着自己的衣服。**

**“我们这段时间，还是需要避嫌比较好。”**

**金南俊其实并不想要这样，可朴智旻都已经来找他了，不可能还继续跟田柾国有过度的亲密行为。**

**“你就等着我来找你，知道了吗？”**

**田柾国盯了金南俊几秒。**

**“嗯。”**

**看着田柾国离开了办公室，金南俊觉得自己要打起精神来，不能让朴智旻发现端倪，他要把所有的事情都处理好。**

**前脚朴智旻与金泰亨到了金南俊的住处，后脚金南俊便已经开车回来了。**

**“南俊哥！！”**

**一见到了金南俊，朴智旻一个扑腾搂住了金南俊的颈部，金泰亨见了这般画面，好心地嗯哼一下，好让他们发现他的存在。金南俊当然知道金泰亨就站在一旁，所以轻轻地拍了下朴智旻的肩膀，让朴智旻松开了双手。**

**“你们……怎么会来这边？”**

**因为心虚，朴智旻挠着头尴尬地笑着，而金泰亨惯性地用手指戳了下自己的人中。**

**“是朴智旻他一直嚷嚷着说要见你，他说我知道在哪里也不带他来，说你是不是在这边藏了人。”**

**这个时候，金泰亨最会推卸责任，朴智旻听了之后用力地拍打了一下金泰亨的肩膀。**

**“喂！金泰亨！你怎么可以这样？！明明是你自己这么跟我说的！！”**

**金南俊见他们两个又开始吵起来了，就晃了下手，好让他们都平静下来。**

**“好了好了，我不是来责怪你们的，别吵了。”见两个人都安静了下来，金南俊便继续说，“你们打算呆在这边多久？”**

**金南俊其实想说，金泰亨现在需要跟着父亲学习经商，不可能长时间在这边逗留，最多也就一个星期，便要回去那边了。然而朴智旻，金南俊就找不到什么理由可以让他回去，如果是说要回去工作，但朴智旻也是在自己的公司工作的，请长假这种事情简直是容易到不能再容易了。**

**金泰亨双手靠后托着自己的脑袋，他并不想回答问题，所以把视线抛向了朴智旻。感受到了金泰亨的目光，朴智旻也用手指戳了戳自己的鼻子。**

**“嗯……就呆……呆个几天好了。”**

**也是知道，金南俊虽然不说，但肯定在这边也工作繁忙，没来这里之前也是那样子的，所以也不好打扰金南俊太多。**

**因为这样，田柾国今天很早就回家里面去了。金硕珍看到了田柾国这么早就回家，还是觉得有些意外。**

**“小国今天怎么这么早就回来了？”**

**亲过了田柾国的脸颊之后，金硕珍温柔地抚摸着田柾国的小脑袋。可田柾国不想被金硕珍看出了什么异样，所以立刻换上了笑容。**

**“今天老板回家早，所以就早下班啦。”**

**一听到这样说，金硕珍的表情有点不好。他觉得这个老板经常让田柾国加班，心里面总是会有点介意。但是自己之前不也是经常要回去公司加班，所以他也不好说点什么。**

**“小国……我们……好久都没有做过了。”金硕珍将田柾国抱在了怀里面，感受到田柾国没有任何异常的反应，所以他便继续说下去，“今天晚上……我们做吧。”**

**在金硕珍怀里的田柾国，虽然表面上没有什么反应，让金硕珍觉得田柾国没有要拒绝的意思，但其实田柾国有些害怕金硕珍会看见，前不久金南俊才留下来的痕迹。虽然过去几天了，也不敢保证会这么快就消失。**

**“……小国？”**

**因为田柾国很久都没有回答他，金硕珍便喊了一下。**

**“嗯……”田柾国用脑袋轻轻地蹭着金硕珍的胸膛，表示默许了。**

**他是觉得怎么样都得死，还是乖乖地顺从算了，毕竟金硕珍也是有强势的一面。而且他们确实是很久都没有发生过关系，难免会被金硕珍引起怀疑。**

**得到了自己恋人的允许，金硕珍高兴地亲了一下田柾国的头顶，有些恋恋不舍地抚摸着田柾国的腰肢。**

**“我先去做饭，等会儿一起洗澡吧。”**

**田柾国被亲了一下额头之后，露出些许甜蜜的笑容看向金硕珍，轻轻的点了下头表示默认。**

**晚饭过后，田柾国先一步走进了浴室里面，他一边把洗澡水倒满浴缸、还顺便用手去感受一下水温，一边拿着事先已被塑封袋包裹好的手机，一直盯着屏幕看，像是害怕会错过什么重要的信息似的。**

**自从那天在金南俊的办公室里面出来之后，他就一直没有跟金南俊联系过了，为了不制造不必要的麻烦，金南俊和他都一致决定好这段时间先由别人来代替他的职位，而他自己申请去了其他部门，可以说是上班下班都不会撞见金南俊。**

**但就因为这样刻意地避开对方，反而现在田柾国的心思开始有点混乱。他开始会在闲下来的时候，去想一些有的没的。他不敢主动联系金南俊，因为会怕金南俊有些应付不过来，而他也在等着金南俊来联系他。**

**这样反反复复地期待着金南俊也许等一会儿给他发个信息，所以变成了现在这样的状态，拿着手机看了几秒便放下，然后再过几秒又拿起了手机看。但他在金硕珍面前还是会注意一点，听见浴室的门被打开之后，田柾国就将手机放到了一个比较保险的地方，再也没有去动它。**

**“唔……”**

**田柾国本想准备跟金硕珍说话，谁会知道金硕珍早就已经走到了他的身后，他一个转身便被金硕珍准确无误地吻住了他的唇瓣，并且投入到了金硕珍的怀抱里面。**

**两个人的身躯都已是坦诚相对的状态了，自然体温也已经传递到了对方的身上。**

**金硕珍没有多久便放开了田柾国的唇瓣，一边用双手圈着田柾国的腰身，一边点吻着田柾国的侧脸，还轻轻地在田柾国的耳边说道：“小国，我们进去吧。”**

**两个人进入了浴缸里面，田柾国的后背挨着金硕珍的胸膛，田柾国的臀部刚好落在了金硕珍的前端，这种隐忍的感觉令金硕珍实在是不太好受，他想要迫不及待地进入，但却又顾及田柾国的感受，逼不得已他还是选择了用力地后抱着田柾国，再紧紧地贴着田柾国的后背腰身挺动了一下，好让田柾国知道他的想法。**

**“……嗯……”**

**金硕珍暧昧地用自己的侧脸蹭着田柾国的侧脸，双眼迷蒙、轻轻地在田柾国的耳边吐出热气，末了便继续蹭着田柾国的肌肤，从脸颊到颈部、再到肩头，没有一丝要停顿的意思。**

**“小国，我们好像好久都没有这样了，对吧？”**

**突然回忆起他和田柾国还在读高中的时候，那个时候跟田柾国表白，然后两个人在一起。直到了现在两个人都身处在国外，他发现田柾国好像变了好多。好像是不再像以前那样，会经常跟在他的身后、撒着娇黏着他。**

**但现在似乎是，反而金硕珍他自己好像更想要黏着田柾国。**

**他也从来都没有发现，原来自己会这么喜欢田柾国。以前大概是觉得田柾国在自己的身边很理所当然，就那样忘记自己其实已经不知不觉离不开田柾国了，恍然过来才发现其实那便是爱一个人的感觉。**


	15. Chapter 15

 

**Flower story #015**

 

 

**自己已经习惯田柾国这样忽冷忽热的态度了，所以不管田柾国要不要回应他，他直接便用几根手指托起了田柾国的下巴，自己转过脑袋过去与对方深吻。**

 

**田柾国感受到了金硕珍的热情，不管他有没有任何反应，金硕珍都热情地用他的舌头从唇瓣开始再伸进他的口腔内壁、最后到达了他的喉咙深处，全部都充满着金硕珍对他热烈的爱意。田柾国不想要这样，他很害怕，他害怕接受金硕珍的爱。轻轻地推开金硕珍想要阻止，却换来金硕珍更加用力地抱紧他。**

 

**“别推开我，小国……求你别推开，现在的我眼里除了小国，就再也看不到别人了，我的世界已经满满的都是你了。”**

 

**田柾国哭了，金硕珍触摸到他的眼泪的时候，虽然有一点惊讶，但是很快便开始安慰着田柾国，一路点吻着田柾国的脸颊，还温柔地抚摸着田柾国的下巴，柔和地盯着田柾国看了一会儿，便又继续对着田柾国的唇瓣深吻。本来浴室的湿气已经很高了，就因为田柾国的泪水让这个吻便得更加地湿润，而浴室里面的气氛便得更浓烈起来。**

 

**金硕珍还是强忍着冲动，两个人回到了卧室，一上一下地躺着在床铺上面，刚刚洗完澡的两具赤裸躯体都显得红润。金硕珍还是很温柔地盯着田柾国看，因为现在的气氛很好，田柾国的双颊都有些许的红晕，隐约是害羞了。**

 

**他从没见过金硕珍这幅模样，现在的金硕珍让他想起了以前他暗恋金硕珍的时候，顿时脑海里面全都充满着金硕珍那个时候的脸，这样的记忆便是使他害羞的原因。**

 

**“嗯！！唔……”**

 

**金硕珍低头吸吮着田柾国胸前的两颗小红豆，刺激得田柾国下意识要叫出了声音，反应过来便立刻用手捂住了自己的嘴巴。可在下一秒金硕珍却把田柾国的小手轻轻地拿掉，“不用害怕，小国像之前那样，叫出来会舒服一点。”**

 

**田柾国顿时觉得自己太怂了，之前明明都不会这样，不管是跟金硕珍还是跟金南俊，他都从来没有这样的表现，今天晚上的他感觉有点不太像是自己了。**

 

**简单地做过了扩张之后，金硕珍一下便把前端的那根勃起挺进了田柾国的蜜洞里面，小皱褶已经被抚平，田柾国感觉到有些吃痛，神情不算是很好。但是很快便就适应了金硕珍的尺寸。**

 

**“小国的身体，太棒了……啊……”**

 

**田柾国一路都没有说话，只有金硕珍零零散散地说了几句，到最后的时候，两个人都发出一声长长的叹息，内壁滚烫的温度让田柾国忍不住抖动了一下，完事之后金硕珍便一直侧身拥着田柾国，男根也已经被拔出，但还是紧紧地贴着田柾国的臀部，两个人就这样睡去。**

 

**深夜，在另外一边，金南俊还在持续地在书房里面工作。刚刚才洗好澡的朴智旻，偷偷地把书房的门给打开，头发还盖着浴巾，但看到金南俊戴着眼镜一路翻阅着文件，朴智旻还是偷偷地溜了进来，把门轻轻关上之后，轻手轻脚地来到了金南俊的身后，然后跟着金南俊一起盯着看文件。**

 

**“这些文件，不应该是交给助理处理的吗？”**

 

**金南俊刚才太专注看文件了，似乎是没有察觉到朴智旻，被朴智旻出声下了一跳。**

 

**“……唉，你走路都没有声音的？”**

 

**“哈哈哈哈哈……”**

 

**朴智旻被金南俊因为自己而吓到的小表情戳到了笑点，觉得金南俊太可爱了，忍不住捏了一下金南俊的小脸蛋。**

 

**“南俊哥，这么晚了还不休息吗？”**

 

**朴智旻一边帮金南俊按摩，一边问。**

 

**金南俊看着文件思考了一会儿，手指托着下巴，似乎是想到了什么。**

 

**“嗯……，诶？泰亨呢？泰亨不是来陪你的吗？”**

 

**朴智旻嘟起了嘴巴，好像很生气的样子。**

 

**“他？要不是是哥你的弟弟，我是真的很想要打他一顿。”金南俊饶有兴致地看着朴智旻，等待他说出下话，“哥你一直都在书房里面，你都不知道金泰亨那个家伙早就溜到外面去快活了，说是什么要去找漂亮的小美人。”**

 

**“所以……你一个人在外面闷了好久？”**

 

**金南俊虽然是跟朴智旻说话，但是眼却一直盯着文件看。**

 

**“对啊，所以我是来催促你去睡觉的啊。”**

 

**“但是……”**

 

**金南俊还想要说他还没有看完这些文件，但身体已经被朴智旻推出去书房外面了。**

 

**“工作呢，随时都可以做，但是一定要作息规律。”**

 

**虽然这话是没有错，但金南俊还是恋恋不舍地盯着书桌上面的那几份文件。他并不是想要这样忙碌，只是田柾国最近不会来帮自己的忙，那就只好自己一个把工作完成了。**

 

**“南俊哥要给我讲睡前故事！”**

 

**“啊？你真的要听吗？我……读得很烂。”**

 

**“要听啊！之前在电话里头因为时差所以才会放过你的，现在要补回来！”**

 

**知道是说不过朴智旻，金南俊也只好照做了。**

 

**读完了最后一句，金南俊才发现朴智旻早就已经睡着了，他盖好了被子，自己却又走出了卧室回去书房里面。但金南俊已经没有什么心思看了，背靠着椅子放空了一会儿，金南俊决定拿出了手机给田柾国发一条信息。**

 

**你在哪里？**

 

**就这几个字，金南俊发出去之后已经快有半个小时了，他一直不断地用余光瞄着自己的手机屏幕，但却还是没有亮起来。**

 

**朴智旻醒来了之后，舒服地伸展了一下四肢，却感觉他的旁边空空的，并且抚摸起来温度还是冰冷的。心想着果然金南俊昨天，又一整个晚上待在了书房里面。**

 

**“呀！出来吃早餐啦。”**

 

**一走出了房间，便听见了金泰亨那嘶吼般的叫声，朴智旻双眉皱得更加地厉害。**

 

**“知道啦，一大早的……吼什么吼……”**

 

**拿起了东西吃着，金泰亨一边看着走过来的朴智旻，一边幸灾乐祸地说：“你还知道呢？我哥早就回去公司了，要不是我哥叫我回来，我才懒得帮你买早餐。”**

 

**“金泰亨！！”朴智旻发怒地追着金泰亨跑，“别跑，你……你给我站着！看我不打死你！”**

 

**本来安静的屋子，因为这样就吵闹了起来了。**

 

**两个人打闹了一会儿之后，金泰亨宣布要停战，朴智旻最后弹了一下金泰亨的脑门才停止了下来。**

 

**“你要去我哥的公司吗？”**

 

**没头没脑地，朴智旻瞥了一眼金泰亨，他想了一会儿，“算了，我这样冒冒失失地去，南俊哥肯定会生气的，还是不要打扰他。”**

 

**“真的？”**

 

**“真的。”**

 

**金泰亨这下没闹朴智旻，只是觉得朴智旻太会为金南俊着想了，他觉得有点不可思议。既然朴智旻决定不去金南俊的公司，那金泰亨就自己一个人偷偷地去，想要看看金南俊平时到底是怎么样工作的，虽然是自己的亲哥，但是工作的样子还没有见到过。**

 

**这里的员工其实没几个人知道金泰亨和金南俊的关系，但因为秘书室交代过，有一位自称是金泰亨的男性，前台要无条件放他进去。虽然大家都窃窃私语的，不过更多的是因为这个男人的外貌会让人制造话题。**

 

**金泰亨一看见金南俊的助理，便立刻做出‘嘘’的动作，他来这里本来就不想让金南俊知道，还好现在金南俊正在忙着看文件，秘书也没来得及告诉他一声。**

 

**“别告诉我哥，我来了。我先在这里逛一下，等一下我再回来找他。”**

 

**助理听到之后，便点了点头，回去帮金南俊的忙了。金泰亨见助理也没理会他，就真的到附近转圈。**

 

**刚好田柾国拿着一堆资料出来复印，金泰亨见这么好看的一个人，真的是有些好奇。以前公司都没见过像田柾国这种类型的，他一路在门外的玻璃窗看着在里面复印的田柾国，等到田柾国复印好了之后，也没顾得上金泰亨，拿着那叠刚复印好的资料，走去金南俊的办公室了。**

 

**金泰亨就这样跟着田柾国回到了金南俊的办公室门外，里面就三个人，金南俊和他的助理，还有刚进去的田柾国。金南俊和田柾国都很认真地在看资料，助理帮忙收拾一下之后，便将两杯空杯子拿出来，看见金泰亨站在门口，便问他要不要先进去坐会儿，金泰亨立刻便摆摆手，说等金南俊忙完再说，就是好奇金南俊在干什么，看两眼而已。**

 

**助理见金泰亨这样，也没敢再跟金泰亨说什么，只好拿着杯子去倒茶。**

 

**现在办公室里面就只剩下金南俊和田柾国两个人了，金泰亨其实本意是想看看田柾国的样子，可是田柾国在低头看文件的时候，他发现了自己的哥哥金南俊，正在用很温柔的眼神盯着田柾国看。**

 

**本来金泰亨还以为是不是上司跟下属之间的那种关系，可是金南俊却在下一秒拨弄了下田柾国的头发，这惹得田柾国忍不住抬起头来。金南俊突然伸出自己的手，托着田柾国下巴，倾身去吻住田柾国的唇瓣，而田柾国也并没有将金南俊推开，反而金南俊越将田柾国往自己怀里靠，田柾国就伸出了手揽住金南俊的颈部。但是没过一会儿，田柾国惊恐地把金南俊推开，表情像是偷吃了会被人发现一样。金南俊虽然心情有些不好，但是刚才亲到了田柾国还是有些流连忘返。**

 

**门一直没有锁上，金南俊和田柾国一系列的小动作，金泰亨全都看在了眼里。**


	16. Chapter 16

  


**Flower story #016**

  


  


**金南俊想跟田柾国说些什么，金泰亨突然就敲了门进来，金南俊下意识地看了一眼田柾国，而田柾国看金泰亨不过是第一次见面的神情。**

  


**“哥，这位是……？”**

  


**金泰亨有礼貌地开口说出第一句话，田柾国正想要自个介绍，谁知道金南俊默默地用手掌挡了他的手臂一下。**

  


**“他叫田柾国，公司新来的实习生，刚好有个项目参与了。”**

  


**金南俊见金泰亨意味深长地看着田柾国，他的双眉不禁皱了起来，毕竟是亲弟弟，很难说两个人的品味也是不尽相同，他确实担心金泰亨会对田柾国上心起来，可是眼下这关系又不能让金泰亨知道，所以金南俊整个人看上去心情有点不太好。**

  


**金泰亨知道金南俊这是怎么了，要不是刚才在门外看到的那一幕，他可能还猜不出来自己的哥哥现在到底是怎么了。**

  


**“噢，原来是这样啊。”**

  


**田柾国看了眼金南俊，金南俊这才介绍金泰亨。**

  


**“这是我亲弟弟，叫他泰亨就好了。”**

  


**听到了金南俊的介绍，田柾国微微笑着对金泰亨问好。**

  


**“初次见面，泰亨，你好。”**

  


**“我也。”**

  


**田柾国伸出去的手臂有点尴尬，金泰亨没有跟他握手，只是自顾自地坐到了金南俊的身旁，金南俊见状便把田柾国拉回来，并且告诉他金泰亨从小就这样的性格，叫他别介意太多。**

  


**田柾国艰难地露出了笑容，一见面就这么尴尬，那以后该要怎么办呢？**

  


**“柾国，你先回去工作吧，我再看一下资料，有问题再叫你进来。”**

  


**金南俊见金泰亨是赖着不走了，就只好让田柾国出去，也是为了让田柾国不要觉得太尴尬。**

  


**“嗯，好的，我知道了，那我就先回去工作了。”**

  


**虽然金泰亨严格说起来也不算是什么外人，但是他和金南俊的关系还不能让其他人知道，语气上也是尽量客气几分。**

  


**见田柾国走了，金南俊便问了下金泰亨怎么突然要来公司里了。金泰亨却说是因为老爸要让他过来这边的公司学习看看，差不多了就回去帮忙管理公司。**

  


**“智旻呢？我不是交代你要好好照顾他，好好陪他的吗？智旻一个人过来这边，人生地不熟的，不像你这样已经在国外生活过了，有空就带带他出去外面玩一下。”**

  


**金南俊说了这么一大堆的话，金泰亨本身就不太介意这些的，可是想到刚才那一幕，他就不知怎么地反驳了金南俊的话。**

  


**“那哥你呢？整天担心智旻的话，你不也应该好好陪陪他吗？哥你还是他的男朋友呢。”**

  


**“……”**

  


**金南俊被自己弟弟的话说得无法反驳，他现在只是更烦躁，他不想跟金泰亨说话了，下了逐客令。**

  


**“你先回去吧，我现在还有点忙，没时间招待你。”**

  


**说着他便坐回了自己的办公桌，没有再看金泰亨一眼。**

  


**“不用你招待，我自己会看着办。”**

  


**既然金南俊没有要留他的意思，那金泰亨也觉得没趣了，便离开了办公室，他这下一点心情都没有了，叫他再多逛一下也不想。**

  


**临走之前，他又看见了田柾国和同事们在一边有说有笑的，他用一股怨气又盯了几眼田柾国之后，便真的离开了公司。**

  


**田柾国突然被金南俊的助理告知，要他和金南俊一起外出，便让他去下面车库找金南俊。**

  


**来的路上一直在想能有什么事情，想着想着来到了车库，他认得金南俊车子的模样，一眼看过去就跟坐在车子里面的金南俊对上了视线。**

  


**坐上了副驾驶，正在驾驶座上面的金南俊毫无预兆地靠近了他，他还没来得及问金南俊要去哪里，便被金南俊放下了座椅的高度，他整个人仰躺着，而金南俊也跨了过来，附在了他的身上。**

  


**“我这几天都在想你。”**

  


**金南俊没有先亲他，只是在做若有似无的一些肌肤之亲。**

  


**情话也不是没有听过，但是从金南俊嘴里面说出来的，田柾国就会觉得特别地情动。**

  


**“我也是。”**

  


**田柾国伸出了手，轻轻地抚摸着金南俊的脸。金南俊不像田柾国那样，得到了田柾国的回应，他比谁都要高兴，没忍住就已经吻上了身下的人的唇瓣了。**

  


**先是像点缀一样地吮嘬，之后慢慢地伸出小舌舔舐着田柾国的唇瓣，让田柾国下意识地把嘴巴张开，这样就顺势地将小舌缓缓地蠕动，走进了田柾国的口腔内壁。**

  


**“唔嗯……唔……”**

  


**田柾国一直用双手搂着金南俊的颈部，全身心都只是在感受着金南俊给他的吻，浑然不知金南俊已经将他的上衣纽扣给敞开了来，围在腰间的皮带也已经被松开，金南俊就势便把手探了进去，抚摸了几下田柾国的茎根，转而便用手指探入到了田柾国的小蜜洞，就能让田柾国慢慢适应这样的触感，还时不时听见田柾国的喉咙里面发出一点哼唧的声响。**

  


**“唔……等、等等……”**

  


**本来已经开始要进入状态了，可田柾国突然想起来这是在车子里面，上次有次也是在车子的后座，他还是很担心会留下痕迹，弄脏了车子。**

  


**“怎么了？”**

  


**金南俊没有皱眉，他面对田柾国就是特别地有耐性、愉悦，还断断续续地亲着田柾国的脸颊，像是讨好一样，又夹杂着一点情欲。**

  


**“要在这里吗？”**

  


**就知道田柾国会担心这些，但金南俊早就已经准备好了，就算田柾国再怎么担心，都不会改变金南俊的想法。而且他们俩现在也没地方可以选择，家里和公司里面现在都不能有太多的接触。**

  


**“不然？”**

  


**被这么反问一句，虽然会感觉到有些憋屈，但同时又因为他们有这样的一层关系而内心会有点兴奋。**

  


**金南俊见田柾国还是不敢有动作，那他就会作为主导，开始带田柾国进入状态就好了。**

  


**“我怕……这里又弄脏……”**

  


**田柾国见金南俊要开始行动了，想起每一次和金南俊在车里面的做的时候，结束之后他明明看见两个人的东西都沾在座椅上面了，想到了这里田柾国便有些推拒。**

  


**“不怕。”**

  


**金南俊知道田柾国想说些什么，可现在田柾国就在他的身下，他不能就这样把田柾国给放走了，便轻轻地吻了一下田柾国的额头，表示在安抚对方的情绪。**

  


**“我想要你……”金南俊一边吻着田柾国一边说着，“现在就想。”**

  


**说完，金南俊已经将上半身的衣物褪去，还没等田柾国反应过来，金南俊便将自己炽热的身躯包围着田柾国，然后再慢慢地一件件将田柾国的衣物给褪去，还不忘一路啃咬着田柾国的耳垂肉、脖子以及唇角。**

  


**“……唔……唔嗯……”**

  


**田柾国有些受不了金南俊这样暧昧的做法，他只能这样发出了一些当作回应的单音。**

  


**两具炽热躯体一但触碰了，所产生的反应可不只是热。**

  


**不知道是不是因为现在的情况，加上金南俊隐忍了情绪，他开始控制不了自己，单方面地做自己想要做地行为。田柾国看得出来金南俊的眼神有些不太一样，只见金南俊忽然抬起了他的一条大腿，还很干涩的蜜洞内壁，金南俊同样干燥的手指根，就这样毫无准备地送了进去，惹得田柾国大叫一声。**

  


**“啊！！”**

  


**现在还只是手指根，田柾国就只是觉得有些干疼，金南俊的动作很急迫也很快，田柾国的心跳突然就加速了，他并不是因为兴奋，而是因为有些紧张，他现在就有点感觉得到金南俊失控了。**

  


**“……别，别啊……疼……我……唔……”**

  


**金南俊还知道田柾国在说些什么，便用吻安抚一下田柾国。田柾国见状也不好再说什么疼之类的话了，只好揽上金南俊的脖子，先分散自己的注意力，用一只手去抚慰自己的茎根，还主动用自己的小舌勾住金南俊的。**

  


**不知道是不是这个举动，金南俊吻得用力了些，手指根还加了一根，力道也变大了一些。**

  


**吻了一会儿，田柾国还是觉得疼，可他也想努力地进入状态，奈何金南俊急迫的情绪感染了田柾国，也让他急迫起来，便无法专心地投入状态了。**

  


**忽然，金南俊分开了田柾国的唇，在蜜洞里面的手指根也退了出来。田柾国眯着双眼看着高高在上的金南俊，他自己则一直仰躺着在座位上面，听见了金南俊开皮带扣的声音，然后下一秒，金南俊的裤子一滑便滑了下去。**

  


**露出来的茎根，虽然车内光线有些暗，但是田柾国还能清晰地看见它正昂昂仰首，然后金南俊便把茎根顶端让田柾国的嘴唇滋润一下，田柾国也照做了。没一会儿金南俊觉得可以，便让田柾国停止动作。**

  


**然后毫无防备地将田柾国翻身，整个人跨坐在金南俊身上，金南俊也顺势将自己的茎根送进了田柾国的蜜洞里面去。**

  


**“啊！！！”**

  


**田柾国觉得很干，他觉得有些疼，他想开口说不要，可他感觉得到金南俊很凶猛地正在进入着他的身体，只能一路配合着金南俊。**

  


**“疼……我……有些疼……慢、慢点……好吗？”**

  


**田柾国说得很小声，看金南俊好像听不见似的，一路冲刺着，慢慢地田柾国已经疼得都不觉得疼了，也开始感受着金南俊的身体部分正在他的身体里面。**


	17. Chapter 17

 

**Flower story #017**

 

 

**虽然只有一次，但田柾国从来没有觉得会如此地疲惫。现在两个人已经整理好，金南俊开车载着他到了要到的地方，田柾国还见到了面熟的人。**

 

**“嘿，南俊。”**

 

**是阿姆斯，今天金南俊要与阿姆斯谈生意，会带上田柾国来也是因为上次参加阿姆斯家里的晚宴，田柾国因为身体不舒服，而提早离开并错过了用餐。虽然是没什么大不了，但体面上金南俊还是觉得有失礼貌，今天除了谈生意，一方面也是为了致歉上次提早离席的失礼。**

 

**“阿姆斯，还认得吧，这是田柾国。”**

 

**阿姆斯果然是地道的本地人，白人的面相与表情，盯着看田柾国的滑稽感，也让田柾国没有那么尴尬。**

 

**“握个手吧？”**

 

**阿姆斯友好地伸出了手掌，想与田柾国握手，田柾国看了一眼金南俊，金南俊点头默许之后，田柾国才微笑着与阿姆斯握手。**

 

**见田柾国可可爱爱的，阿姆斯也忍不住称赞了几句。金南俊便装作苦恼的样子，说阿姆斯是不是想要在他们公司里挖人。阿姆斯当然有些招架不住这样的调侃，立刻摆手并表明自己并没有恶意。**

 

**“对了，上次因为田柾国身体有些不舒服，便早早就离开了，那天真得非常抱歉。”**

 

**金南俊很自然地就提起了那天晚上的事情，阿姆斯听到了也表示那并不是什么大事。**

 

**“这也没什么，我们很尊重每个人的意愿，您有事不能参加，我们是不会记在心里面的。”**

 

**阿姆斯这话是对着金南俊说，可他却看着田柾国，其实也是想跟田柾国说不用太在意这件事情。**

 

**金南俊也跟着阿姆斯看了一眼田柾国，他知道阿姆斯对田柾国没有别的什么想法，只是想借助这样，让阿姆斯一起吃个饭而已。**

 

**“待会儿就到饭点，要不去饭店边吃边聊吧？我请客。”**

 

**阿姆斯终于都知道金南俊的目的了，也只是笑了笑，默认了这个决定。**

 

**“帮我把东西拿着。”**

 

**金南俊将资料和外套都给田柾国拿着，眼神跟语气都很温柔，阿姆斯在一旁就觉得自己是个灯泡了。**

 

**“南俊，柾国是你的……？”**

 

**阿姆斯也不敢说田柾国是金南俊的谁，毕竟他从认识金南俊开始，就没听说过金南俊有恋爱的事情。**

 

**金南俊笑了笑，回答却很模糊。**

 

**“助理啊，是我的助理。”**

 

**阿姆斯也不好多问下去，但也猜得到几分。**

 

**三个人到了饭店之后，便径直地走去了订好的厢房里面。可刚坐下没一会儿，金南俊便接到了一个电话，田柾国见金南俊神色紧张的模样，然后直冲冲地走出去厢房外面。**

 

**只剩下阿姆斯跟田柾国两个人，田柾国突然变有些尴尬了。阿姆斯对田柾国有些好奇，也就找了话题起来。**

 

**“柾国，你来这边多久了？”**

 

**田柾国有些瞪大了自己的双眼，阿姆斯觉得田柾国很像一只小兔子。**

 

**“啊……我、我来这边好几年了……从大学开始。”**

 

**“从大学开始一个人在这边？”**

 

**“有个哥哥跟我一起的。”**

 

**阿姆斯点了点头，便就开始好奇田柾国与金南俊的关系的了？**

 

**“柾国，方便说一下你跟南俊是关系很好吗？”**

 

**田柾国思考了一会儿，便说：“是，我们在高中的时候就认识了。”**

 

**“那现在是……朋友关系？”**

 

**一时语塞，田柾国不知道该怎么形容他与金南俊的关系。**

 

**没等田柾国回答，金南俊便回来了。**

 

**“怎么这么安静？”**

 

**阿姆斯笑了笑，“没有啊，刚才有跟柾国聊天。”**

 

**“聊了些什么？”**

 

**金南俊弄了一下自己的眼镜，便听到阿姆斯说他们只是闲聊一下。然后金南俊便说他现在有些紧要的事情需要暂时离开一下，叫阿姆斯跟田柾国先吃着，不用等他，菜单也已经下好了。言下之意就是，这顿饭一定得吃，钱已经付好了。**

 

**经过田柾国身边的时候，金南俊对着田柾国的耳边说了句叫他等不到自己回来的话，就先下班回家吧。**

 

**阿姆斯就觉得金南俊这个动作太暧昧了，根本都不像是正常的上下属关系，然后便在心里面默默地认定了他们是情侣关系，毕竟刚才问到田柾国是不是朋友关系的时候，他沉默了。**

 

**金南俊走后，阿姆斯便对着田柾国说：“吃吧，柾国，吃完了我送你回家。”**

 

**田柾国愣愣地看着阿姆斯。**

 

**金南俊接到的电话是金泰亨打过来的，金泰亨告诉金南俊，他回到金南俊家里的时候发现朴智旻不见了，便焦急地问是不是到公司去找金南俊了。金南俊一听便皱了皱眉头，还问金泰亨是怎么回事。**

 

**“智旻不是有手机吗？打他手机看看啊。”**

 

**话一说完，金泰亨便回答：“朴智旻他忘了带手机了，我本来还以为他只是出去买点东西而已，可是都已经等了两个小时了，还没回来，所以才打电话给你。”**

 

**金南俊按压了一下自己的太阳穴，他现在真的是头疼，他现在觉得有点烦。**

 

**“我在附近找找他吧。”**

 

**于是金南俊便有了下面的举动，提前一个人离开了饭店，自行开车去找朴智旻了。**

 

**期间金泰亨一直打电话过来问金南俊找到了人没有，金南俊开到自己家附近之后，绕了好几圈也一无所获。正当金南俊开车回去家里面看看的时候，朴智旻刚好也回家了。**

 

**“你刚才去哪儿了？”**

 

**金南俊的语气很不好，虽然听上去有些温柔，但以朴智旻对金南俊的了解，这样的金南俊确实是有些生气了。朴智旻本身想说些什么，但是看到了金泰亨也从屋里面跑了出来，便知道自己好像闯祸了。**

 

**“啊……我忘了带手机出去，所以才忘了看时间。”**

 

**朴智旻很抱歉地挠了挠头，小心翼翼地看向金南俊，可是金泰亨却先一步抓住了朴智旻，拽着他进去。**

 

**“呀，朴智旻，你去哪里了好歹也先跟我说一声啊。”金泰亨看了下金南俊，眉头皱了下，“哥跟我都快要急死了，你怎么这么大个人还这样。”**

 

**“我不过是忘了拿手机而已……”**

 

**朴智旻不太喜欢金泰亨这样子说他，况且金南俊还在这里，他觉得自己太没用了，他不应该阻碍金南俊工作的。虽然金南俊到现在还一句话都没有说，但是他知道金南俊牺牲了工作时间，来找他了。**

 

**“对不起，南俊哥，我不应该来打扰你工作的。我这两天会安排回国的了，南俊哥你别生气……”**

 

**朴智旻说话的声音越说越小，他真的害怕金南俊会生气，真的很怕。**

 

**“你走什么啊？不是说好了不那么快走的吗？”**

 

**金泰亨很不耐烦地说了一句，朴智旻的双眼瞪得很大，不明白为什么金泰亨执意要他留在这里。他们来这里之前都已经说好了，什么时候回去，视情况而定。并且，朴智旻其实也没想要留太长时间，他不过是有点想金南俊了。**

 

**金南俊一时看一个人，看着他们两个在一边小鸡啄米似的你一句我一句，脸上的表情自然是绷着了，但他还没有到要大声呵斥的程度，他不过是因为扔下了田柾国一个人给阿姆斯，怕田柾国应付不来阿姆斯，想要折返回去而已。**

 

**“南俊哥，你要忙的话，就赶紧回去吧，有泰亨在这里照顾我就好了，而且我也没什么事情。”**

 

**“这怎么行呢，公司的事情再多，也应该要让哥来照顾你啊，我哥才是你的恋人，你们才是在谈恋爱。”**

 

**金南俊好像很不喜欢金泰亨说的话，便冷冷地斜睨着他，而金泰亨只是耸了耸肩，毫不在意金南俊的反应与态度。**

 

**“……泰亨，你……”**

 

**虽然金泰亨说的是实话，可朴智旻听到了还是有点不好意思，这些话怎么能让其他人来说，他小心翼翼地抬起了头看向金南俊。**

 

**“南俊哥……”**

 

**金南俊的心根本就不在这里，金泰亨说的话也没有错，他没有理由责怪金泰亨，但他还是选择要离开。**

 

**“公司还有点事情，我先回去了。”**

 

**“好！”**

 

**朴智旻听到金南俊这么说反而松了口气，直到金南俊离开了住处他才敢坐下来。金泰亨见朴智旻好像快要透不过气，现在终于都活过来的感觉，便坐到了朴智旻身旁。**

 

**“你怎么这么蠢，都不会留住自己的男人。”**

 

**听到了金泰亨这番话，朴智旻莫名有些生气。**

 

**“你这是什么意思啊？”**

 

**金泰亨想不到朴智旻会这样，他不过是想要提醒一下朴智旻，他哥哥金南俊正在做一些对不起他的事情，可是叫他说出口来又不知道要怎么开口。他怕朴智旻一时之间接受不了，不能贸贸然让他受刺激的。**

 

**“我是说，你刚才就应该极力留我哥下来陪你的。”**

 

**朴智旻沉默了一下，便说。**

 

**“你看不到吗？南俊哥刚才就没想要留下来。”**

 

**“我怎么能……”**

 

**金泰亨知道他接下来要说什么话，便接了他的茬。**

 

**“你怎么能够让我哥为难嘛，你的小心思我还不知道吗？”**

 

**朴智旻被金泰亨说得一下子都不会反驳。总之，他现在也不知道该怎么办。他想回去了，宁愿像之前那样，跟金南俊通通电话就够了。**

 

**也不知道是因为什么，朴智旻的内心依然觉得很不安，已经都这么久了。**


End file.
